captive
by christellesvu
Summary: une femme enfermée dans une maison ...elle est amnésique...va-t-elle retrouver ses souvenirs?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Law and Order : Special victims unit ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter la série et ses personnages dans un but non lucratif.

Chapitre 1

Elle ouvre doucement les yeux…tout demeure brouillé dans son esprit ….elle met délicatement sa main sur la tête et palpe cette bosse.

Elle ne reconnait rien ! Tout lui semble inconnu. Cette chambre ne lui parait pas familière. Ce pyjama, elle ne l'aime pas non plus….mais elle est incapable d'en donner les raisons

Que fait-elle ici…..elle cherche son nom ….tout lui est tellement difficile….tellement lointain, elle tente de se souvenir mais elle s'engouffre dans le néant sans aucun retour….absolument rien, c'est le vide….elle prend peur, ce qui ne l'aide pas à calmer son mal…..

Cette douleur résonne tout autant que sa frayeur ….elle met ses mains sur ses tempes pour tenter de les apaiser….les nausées l'envahissent une nouvelle fois, elle se lève….la ligne d'horizon vacille au rythme de ses pas. Le vertige la submerge…

Elle voit une bassine posée sur un vieux guéridon, elle s'approche tout en se tenant fortement au lit, elle arrive juste à temps afin de se soulager….sa gorge lui brûle….elle voudrait juste un verre d'eau….

Elle voit la porte s'ouvrir…..un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et presque chauves entre, elle lui trouve un air complétement béat

- Rose, tu sais que tu ne dois pas te lever

Il s'approche, elle recule….elle ne contrôle plus ses moindres gestes

- Rose, tu dois te remettre au lit

- Qui est Rose ?

- C'est toi ma chérie, voyons !

Elle secoue la tête….

- Je ne sais pas….je ne me rappelle pas…..

- Tu es mon épouse Rose, tu as encore oublié l'accident lui dit-il en la tenant par les épaules…Martin et Rose

- Quel accident ? qui es-tu ? elle semble effrayée….elle tente de reculer mais il la maintient par les épaules

- Je suis ton mari, je suis Martin

- Ce n'est pas possible, je ne me souviens pas ….

- Le médecin nous a dit que tu ne te souviendrais de rien….essaie de te souvenir Rose, tu vas être confuse pendant un certain temps

Il prend le comprimé de Chlorpromazine et un verre d'eau

- Il est temps de prendre ton médicament Rose, c'est pour les nausées

- Je ne sais pas

- Tu dois le prendre

Il lui caresse la joue….elle ne semble pas à l'aise

- Il faut te soigner ma princesse, je sais ce qu'il te faut

- D'accord

Elle avale le médicament …..Elle sombre dans un profond sommeil…..

Il lui prend bras. Ce dernier retomba sans aucune force, aussi léthargique que le reste de son corps.

Il approche sa tête, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes….aucune réaction….il enlève son pantalon, souleva sa chemise de nuit…..et il prend possession de son corps juste pour se persuader que l'enfant qu'elle porte est bien le sien. Il a toujours voulu une famille…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Eliott s'arrête devant cette maison blanche qui fut autrefois la sienne, sa vie d'avant, celle partagée avec Kathy, leur mariage n'avait hélas pas duré….ils s'étaient quitté en bons termes….ils avaient élevé ensemble leurs 4 enfants avec lesquels chacun avaient tissé des liens qui leur étaient propres et particuliers.

Maintenant, Kathy, l'aidait pour Josh….le fils qu'il avait eu avec Olivia, le fruit de leur amour….l'enfant qu'Olivia avait toujours attendu…..ils avaient espéré en avoir un autre mais la nature ne se montrait pas généreuse….ils s'en étaient fait tout deux une raison.

Il frappa

- Eliott

Il enlaça Kathy et salua ensuite Dick, son fils aimé, s'amusant à la wii avec Josh.

- Papa s'écria-t-il en courant dans ses bras

- Salut Pa lui adressa Dick se levant pour l'embrasser

Il le prit dans ses bras. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses merveilleux yeux bleus, la, le même sourire, le même petit nez. A 5 ans, il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait…..tout en admirant son fils, il souffrait de son inexplicable absence.

- On rentre à la maison

- On rentre

Depuis qu'il avait été soupçonné de la disparition d'Olivia, Tucker avait tout tenté, enfin ce qu'il était possible, pour que son fils lui soit enlevé….heureusement Kathy était intervenue….Josh lui avait été confié le temps que l'enquête le disculpe…tout le monde, excepté Tucker qui avait toujours envié leur relation, savait qu'il tenait à Olivia plus que tout au monde….

- Maman sera là ?

- Non mon ange

- Elle ne m'aime plus

- Bien sûr que si

- Tu sais où elle est partie ?

- Non

- Elle va revenir ?

Il repose son petit garçon dont le chagrin se lit dans les yeux

- Papa n'en sait absolument rien

- Ce sont des méchants qui l'ont pris

- Papa ne sait pas non plus…même s'il en bavait, Eliott préférait dire la vérité à son petit garçon, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Olivia….sa seule certitude c'est qu'elle ne serait jamais partie de sa propre volonté en laissant leur fils.

Il court alors dans les bras de Kathy

- Je veux rester près de Kathy…il se blottit dans ses bras…..elle fixe Eliott, le chagrin de son p'tit homme l'atteint en plein cœur.

Kathy l'observe et hoche la tête faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait rester si Eliott approuvait. Son fils a apparemment besoin d'une présence féminine.

_Flashback _

- _Tu n'as pas terminé ?_

- _Ces rapports me prennent un temps monstre et Cragen m'a demandé de jeté un coup d'œil sur les rapports de Fin, tu sais pour l'affaire des femmes disparues…..il veut un regard neuf…._

- _Je récupère Josh si tu veux_

- _Ca ne t'embête pas !_

- _Pas le moins du monde, je vais en profiter pour faire une partie de foot…avec le ce temps radieux, autant en profiter !_

- _Il sera fou de joie_

- _Cragen croit vraiment que tu peux trouver une piste_

- _J'en sais rien, il m'a juste demandé d'y accorder un moment…comme je n'ai pas travaillé sur le dossier à cause du congé que j'ai pris pour m'occuper de Josh...je ne compte pas rentrer trop tard, j'ai aussi envie de profiter de notre fils….._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Elle se réveille une nouvelle fois…..elle est seule dans ce lit mais elle perçoit l'odeur de l'homme …il était dans la pièce il y a encore peu de temps. Elle se souvient ce qui s'est passé plus tôt mais elle est incapable de se rappeler le reste….tout ce qui précédé son apparition

Elle répète le nom qu'il lui a donné

- Rose, Rose, Rose

Elle se lève ….les nausées l'assaillent, elle se dépêche d'arriver jusqu'à la bassine et rejette un liquide jaunâtre….elle ne se souvient pas avoir mangé récemment….tout est toujours aussi confus…

Elle a besoin d'une douche, sa peau est moite, elle ne supporte pas son odeur….elle tourne la tête ….une deuxième porte….elle tente sa chance…elle espère trouver une sortie….elle sent qu'elle n'est pas chez elle…..elle l'ouvre

Une minuscule salle de bain, un évier, une douche, une armoire contenant les produits dont elle aurait besoin….elle ouvre la douche….règle la température…enlève sa robe de nuit et reste un long moment sous l'eau…..elle ressent toujours cette fatigue….en passant les gants sur ses seins, elle remarque que ceux-ci sont douloureux.

Elle en sort et s'enroule sous une grande serviette…..sans aucune fenêtre, la condensation s'est agglutinée dans la pièce….aucun vêtement

La porte s'ouvre….l'homme entre …il ne dit rien et s'assoit à ses côtés

- Il serait temps que tu sortes de cette chambre, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner….

- J'ai besoin de vêtements

- Oui, je vais t'en chercher

Elle ne bouge pas, elle l'attend….elle frissonne elle devrait lui faire confiance mais elle n'y arrive pas ….c'est pourtant le seul qui est là, à ses côtés, c'est le seul qui peut répondre à ses questions…qui est-elle ?

Il lui ramène une robe blanche en coton ainsi que de propres sous-vêtements

- Ça sent la lavande

- Oui, tu aimes ca Rose…mais elle n'est pas convaincue

Elle le fixe

- Je sais tu ne t'en souviens pas non plus

Elle prend les vêtements qu'il lui a amenés ….elle se regarde dans le miroir….cette robe blanche en coton, elle la trouve magnifique…cela lui va plutôt bien …..

Il entre sans frapper, elle sursaute….son corps ne la trahit pas….cet homme lui a fait du mal

_Flash- Back 5 _

- _Olivia, rentre chez-toi….il est tard !_

- _Je sais capitaine mais vous m'avez demandé….._

- _Je sais, de jeter un coup d'œil à ce dossier mais ça ne presse pas, de plus tu me sembles fatiguée ces derniers temps….il faudrait te reposer….quand tu le seras, plonge-toi dans ce dossier et si tu ne trouves rien…je le classerai _

- _Alors pourquoi me l'avez-vous demandé ? _

- _Pour de bonnes raisons Olivia, une des victimes m'était proche….tu es mon dernier espoir….cela fait 15 ans que j'attends de clôturer cette affaire_

- _Laquelle ?_

- _Je te le dirai plus tard sinon ça fausserait ton regard_

- _Votre nom n'apparaît pas ?_

- _Je sais, Arthur Tucker, n'était pas encore aux services internes, il a essayé que mon nom n'apparaisse pas, c'était l'enquêteur principal de ce dossier, il a apparemment réussi mais rassure-toi, je n'ai …._

- _Je sais capitaine, j'ai confiance….elle n'osa pas lui dire que justement elle avait relevé un détail qui avait dû paraître à l'époque insignifiant pour les enquêteurs mais qui avait toute sa portée quand elle fouilla dans sa mémoire_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Elle mange les œufs et avale le jus de fruit qui lui a préparés. Elle espère que son estomac va se montrer clément

- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Tu as eu un accident

- Quel genre d'accident ?

- Tu as grimpé sur le mur pour aller l'autre côté, tu es tombée, ta tête a heurté une pierre

- Pourquoi je voulais grimper de l'autre côté du mur….

- Tu voulais les voir malgré mes innombrables recommandations, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête Rose dit-il en élevant la voix….tu es folle Rose, tu le sais…..c'est interdit sinon ils vont te prendre….ses yeux prennent un air menaçant

Elle le regarda, buvant chacun de ses mots de demandant lequel était vraiment fou….apparemment c'est elle.

- Bois ton jus

- Qu'y-a-t-il derrière le mur ?

- Les monstres, ceux qui enlève les femmes et tuent leurs enfants….je te protège Rose…..tant que tu ne dépasses pas les murs, il ne t'arrivera rien….je vais te montrer le jardin ….est-elle vraiment dingue ? cela arrive-t-il ? il croit tellement ce qu'il dit.

Elle le suit dans le jardin. Il est assez grand. Entouré d'un grand mur blanc garni de différentes plantes grimpantes. Elle remarque deux portes munies de cadenas….les serrures ont l'air solides

Elle le regarde

- C'est fermé ?

- Je suis obligé Rose si je veux te garder en vie….promets-moi de ne pas sortir….pas maintenant

- Je…..

- Promets-le….il pose sa main sur son ventre…..tu attends notre enfant….il est de mon devoir de vous protéger….

Il l'amène jusqu'au Kiosque où sont disposés tables et chaises….

- Assieds-toi mon ange

Elle s'assoit

Elle le regarde fixement

- Tu es enceinte, tu me l'as dit ….

- Pourquoi j'ai essayé de m'enfuir….

- Tu as encore entendu les voix Rose

- Quelles voix ?

- Les voix que seules les femmes entendent ….

Flashback

- _Arthur Tucker, lieutenant aux affaires des mœurs_

- _Olivia Benson _

- _Quelle unité_

- _Unité spéciale_

- _Ha_

- _Pourquoi ce Ha_

- _Je ne vous aurais pas imaginé à ce poste_

- _Et quelle tête doit-on avoir pour ce pose_

- _Pas une jolie comme la vôtre_

- _Vous me draguez_

- _Un tout petit peu_

_Elle lui sourit_

- _Je vous offre un verre_

- _Ça marche mais je ne suis pas intéressée d'autant que c'est mon premier jour et mon partenaire que vous voyiez sortir des toilettes m'a dit que c'était un rituel de prendre un verre le soir_

- _Il n'a pas tort_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Comme depuis une semaine maintenant, il verse la quantité de médicaments nécessaires dans son jus d'orange afin de la maîtriser totalement. Elle ne se rend compte de rien. Il utilise ce qui n'est pas dangereux pour l'enfant. Il veille à ce que sa mémoire ne lui revienne pas….surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…grâce aux médicaments, elle est calme, souvent fatiguée et à sa merci ….elle croit tout ce qu'il lui dit….il est Martin …elle est Rose, tout ce qui l'a toujours voulu

- Rose, voici la liste des tâches pour ce matin….je reviens en fin de journée. Il l'embrasse mais elle n'aime pas ça….tout comme chaque nuit quand il s'allonge et lui fait mal….elle n'ose rien lui dire….elle pense qu'elle est folle, que sa mémoire va revenir….elle s'efforce d'agir comme il l'entend. Elle a maintenant une peur atroce de ce qu'il y a derrière les murs. Elle passe ses journées à lire ou accomplir les différentes tâches qu'il prend la peine d'écrire sur une feuille. Elle pense qu'elle a dû l'aimer cet homme qui chaque matin lui presse des oranges fraîches afin qu'elle ingurgite son quota de vitamines.

Elle prend la feuille

- Nettoyer la cuisine ?

- C'est le rôle d'une épouse Rose, je dois retourner au travail, tu vas devoir apprendre à t'occuper et à rester toute seule sans que je doive te met sa main sur son ventre…..

- Bientôt nous serons trois….il lui caresse la joue

- Tu passes le mur ?

- Je suis un homme, je ne risque rien …tu dois protéger notre enfant rose…., tu n'oublieras pas tes médicaments….

Elle eut soudain un flash, un petit garçon qui courait dans ses bras en criant maman….

- Rose, il la tira rapidement de son rêve

- Martin ? est-ce que j'ai déjà eu un autre enfant ?

- Rose, ne parlons pas de ca

- J'ai besoin de savoir

- Oui…..

- Où est-il ?

- Il est mort Rose, tu l'as fait passer de l'autre côté….

- Je n'ai pas pu faire ça….ses larmes coulent ….les premières depuis qu'elle a repris conscience

Il se met en colère, il veut la gifler et sans réfléchir, elle attrape sa main…..et la relâche aussitôt ignorant d'où vient ce geste.

Il est aussi surpris, demain il augmentera les doses, elle doit rester sous sa domination…il le faut….dans le cas contraire, il devra la tuer, comme il l'a fait pour les autres.

- Josh prononce-t-elle sans qu'il ne puisse l'entendre.

- N'essaie surtout pas de sortir ….je le saurai….

_flashback_

_Assis sur le canapé Arthur et Olivia regardait ce vieux polar des années 50. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux….même si Arthur aurait aimé aller beaucoup plus loin, Olivia se montrait beaucoup plus réticente….elle ne voulait pas s'engager…la différence d'âge l'avait aussi effrayée….20 ans d'écart….il faut être certaine de ses sentiments et elle n'aimait pas Arthur Tucker….._

- _Ce martin Wilson me fait pleurer de rire_

- _Moi aussi_

- _Ça marche avec Eliott, il a déjà eu pas mal de coéquipiers…._

- _Juste une tête brûlée ….je m'y habitue et il est pas mal…_

- _Il est marié _

- _Je sais gros malin !_

- _Tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre aux mœurs_

- _Si j'ai choisi ce boulot, c'est spécifiquement pour l'USV….ce qu'il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser…._

- _On vient de me proposer d'intégrer les services internes_

- _Tu ne vas pas faire ça_

- _Pourquoi pas, c'est bien payé…._

- _Je crois que je vais m'en aller_

- _Je ne te retiens pas…._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

- Ne fais pas ça Martin, je te promets que je n'irai pas près du mur. Je serai sage….je le suis, je fais ce que tu me dis

- Je sais Rose mais je fais ça pour ton bien …..pour vous protéger, ici ils ne viendront pas te chercher…

- Je n'aime pas être enfermée….je ne veux pas….si je suis malade

- Tu n'es pas malade ….juste folle et enceinte

- Je ne suis pas folle….j'ai juste perdu mes souvenirs

- Ferme-là maintenant

Elle tient les barreaux de la grille, elle le supplie encore

Il la referme

Il la regarde à travers les barreaux, cette pièce qu'il a expressément aménagée….ses larmes coulent mais il ne peut se résoudre….il ne veut pas prendre le risque….elle s'est déjà souvenu du prénom de son enfant, qui sait si sa mémoire lui revient quand il s'absente…..il la fait sienne tous les soirs….hier il a aperçu une larme…..quand comprendra-t-elle que désormais elle lui appartient

- si je t'entends encore, je t'enlève l'eau, la nourriture et tout le t'ai expliqué que je devais partir …..juste deux jours….

Il vérifie que le système d'aération fonctionne bien, il passe le couloir et referme la lourde porte métallique….il doit se dépêcher…..une prière à l'église saint-Patrick avait été organisé pour Olivia qui n'avait pas été retrouvée…..il allait devoir faire de la figuration….personne n'aurait imaginé que cette dernière vit actuellement cloitrée dans une de ses ancienne demeures familiales.

La pièce dégage de la fraîcheur en ces temps de canicule, elle se trouve seule face à elle-même….une énorme tristesse la submerge. Elle pose ses mains sur son ventre qui s'arrondit….déjà 4 mois…elle dort tellement qu'elle ne voit pas le temps passé…..

Découragée….elle se couche sur le lit ….elle a pourtant des livres à sa disposition mais elle fait face aux murs….avec de la concentration…..de la concentration mais elle s'endort…..

Elle rêve à nouveau de ce petit garçon…..elle lui tend les bras….l'image n'est plus floue ….il apparaît….elle voit ses beaux yeux bleus cette fois…..

Il s'écrie

- Maman, maman

- Josh…..elle le prend dans ses bras

Elle distingue une autre voix…elle veut le regarder mais elle s'éveille….elle transpire….a-t-elle encore eu des hallucinations….ce petit garçon aux yeux bleus est-il mort ? Martin a les yeux verts, les siens sont bruns …..Est-ce un enfant de ses rêves où a-t-il vraiment existé ?

Elle se lève face à la glace….elle prend ses médicaments….elle ouvre le robinet

_Flashback_

- _Olivia _

- _El _

- _Les affaires internes n'iront pas plus loin sur l'enquête, Cragen vient de me le dire, Tucker n'a pas pu prouver que ce n'était pas de la légitime défense. Mais c'est la première fois que tu es confrontée aux affaires interne parce que j'ai eu la nette impression que Tucker avait une dent contre toi._

- _J'ai refusé de sortir avec lui, on était ami quand j'ai intégré ce service, il a voulu aller plus loin ….notre amitié s'est terminée aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé…_

- _Si je me mettais à te draguer ….comme Kathy et moi….bon tu sais ….tu m'enverrai aussi balader….._

_Elle se leva de sa chaise_

- _Il est tard, je vais rentrer_

- _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question _

_Elle lui sourit sans rien dire….elle s'avança vers la porte de sortie…..Eliott avait l'impression d'avoir encore dit une ânerie….mais elle se retourna toujours avec le sourire_

- _Alors tu attends quoi El pour ma draguer parce qu'entre une intention et pouvoir le faire, j'attends de voir….._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Elle sait au plus profond d'elle-même que ce petit garçon est vivant, il l'attend quelque part….elle prend ses comprimés et les observe…..elle les laisse tomber et ouvre l'eau….elle va arrêter de les prendre mais ne lui dira rien….elle a aussi remarqué que le jus d'orange l'a fait dormir…..sans médicaments, ses souvenirs vont revenir….enfin elle l'espère !

Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'il est parti…elle l'appelle Martin mais elle pense qu'elle l'a connu avant , qu'il ne s'appelle comme cela comme elle ne s'appelle pas Rose mais elle ne se souvient pas de son prénom….

Elle le prononce

-Josh, Josh…..elle se concentre et son visage lui revient ….ses beaux yeux bleus pétillants….ses larmes s'écoulent….concentre-toi se dit-elle. Elle l'entend descendre les marches….elle se couche rapidement….lui faire croire qu'elle a pris les médicaments et qu'elle a dormi.

Il s'approche et lui caresse les cheveux.

Elle se retourne

- Je t'ai réveillée

- Je me reposais

- Tu vois je suis rentrée

- Je peux remonter

- Tu as été sage

- Oui Martin

- Tu as pris tes médicaments

- Je les ai pris….elle ne va certainement pas lui dire qu'elle les jette dans l'évier depuis deux jours seulement. La vision de ce petit garçon est plus nette, celui de l'homme qui l'accompagne reste floue ….elle ne désespère pas d'y arriver, elle sait aussi qu'elle doit jouer la comédie…..elle doit le berner pour connaître la vérité.

Ils remontent à deux….il a ramené de la nourriture….des pizzas qu'il met au four

- Martin, quel âge ai-je ?

- 38 ans

- Et toi ?

- 53 ans

- Ton nom de famille

- Wilson

- Je devrais voir un médecin pour le bébé…

- Je t'ai donné un livre

- Ce n'est pas suffisant Martin, je suis âgée et j'ai …..

Il se retourne tout en serrant son poing, il l'attrape soudainement par le cou, il la claque au mur….il lui serre le cou, elle cherche sa respiration….sans qu'elle le sache, ses réactions de flic prennent le dessus. Elle lui donne un coup de genoux dans les parties ….il lâche prise. Elle retombe contre le mur cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

Il la regarde avec mépris

- Tu n'es qu'une salope, il la prend par le bras et la ramène en bas derrière les barreaux…..tu resteras là tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé la raison ….

- Je voulais juste un médecin

- C'est moi qui décide….tu n'as strictement rien à dire

_Flashback_

- _On va me chercher un jouet maman_

- _Tu reconnais le magasin mon petit cœur_

- _Oui dit-il en souriant ….c'est parce que j'ai été malade _

- _Peut-être _

- _Comment ca s'appelle encore_

- _L'appendicite_

- _C'est difficile à dire_

_Elle lui sourit_

_Ils entrent dans le magasin et le petit Josh choisit une boîte de légos_

- _Tu crois que papa le construira avec moi_

- _Tu sais qu'il aime ça_

- _On rentre à la maison_

- _Non, maman doit aller dans un magasin ….elle le lui montre_

- _C'est pour les bébés _

- _Est-ce que tu es assez grand pour tenir un secret ?_

- _Je crois que oui _

- _Maman a un bébé dans son ventre _

- _Un garçon alors parce que je n'aime pas les filles_

- _Je ne le sais pas maintenant_

- _Pourquoi c'est un secret_

- _Il ne faut pas le dire à papa d'accord, c'est une surprise_

- _Je promets maman…..il donne la main à sa maman qu'il aime tant, c'est la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde parce que personne ne la regarde avec autant d'amour dans les yeux_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Elle est enfermée depuis 3 jours. Elle sait qu'il est là parce qu'elle entend du bruit. Il n'est venu que pour lui apporter ses repas, il n'a pas dit un seul mot, elle non plus. Dans cette cache, elle dispose des commodités nécessaires. Mais rien qui ne puisse l'aider, il a pensé à tout, mêmes les ustensiles de cuisine sont en plastique

Elle comprend qu'elle ne doit rien lui demander….elle doit obéir et survivre….elle a pris la résolution de lui faire croire qu'il la manipule avec ces histoires de murs et de monstres….

5 jours qu'elle n'avale plus ces stupides pilules….ce matin , elle s'est éveillée en sueur….elle s'est souvenue de son rêve ou plutôt de l'homme….toujours le même rêve….cet enfant….ce petit Josh qui lâche la main de cet homme pour se jeter dans ces bras….cette nuit , elle a levé la tête ….elle l'a vu , les mêmes yeux bleus que l'enfant ….il lui sourit…il l'aime c'est certain….au moment où il veut parler….elle se réveille.

Elle doit protéger la vie, ce petit être qu'elle porte. Elle prend du poids, elle le sent. Elle essaie de ne pas lui montrer ni son stress ni son anxiété. Elle est certaine qu'il n'est pas son mari, il a fait quelque chose de mal sinon il ne lui refuserait pas une consultation chez le médecin. Elle prend conscience qu'elle devra certainement accoucher seule espérant qu'elle se souviendra de la première fois….que cela puisse l'aider.

Il descend

Il la regarde

- Je suis désolée Martin, je suis tellement inquiète pour notre enfant

Il s'approche

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter…..me pardonnes-tu Rose ?

- Je te pardonne Martin

- Plus de médecin alors

- Plus de médecin ….mais

- Mais….

- Il faudra des vêtements, et différentes choses

Il la prend par la main et l'emmène dans les pièces principales, celles où elle peut aller

_Elle se souvient _

_Elle ouvre une autre porte_

_Une chambre aux tons pastel bleus, un rocking chair, des peluches, une table à langer …..Elle se retourne et prononce ces mots_

- _C'est magnifique Eliott_

- _El, elle en a les larmes aux yeux ….elle se souvient ….Eliott et Josh….._

Elle revient à la réalité

- Tu es avec moi

_Flashback_

- _On achète celui-là_

- _Oui, c'est le plus beau_

- _Où on va le cacher maman ? _

- _Tu as une idée ?_

- _Peut-être_

- _Alors_

- _Dans le fonds de mon coffre à jouets_

- _Dans ton coffre ?_

- _Papa ne veut jamais le ranger, il dit que c'est trop en désordre_

- _Ça marche_

_Ils rentrèrent tous deux à la maison et mirent la petite peluche dans le fonds du coffre à jouets._

- _Quand tu le diras à papa, je pourrai être avec toi_

- _Ca te ferait plaisir_

- _Oui _

- _Maman_

- _Trésor_

- _Le bébé, il pourra jouer au ballon avec moi_

- _Pas tout de suite, il devra grandir avant_

- _Attention voilà papa_

- _Chut _

- _Chut_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le petit Josh se réveille. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de sa maman, il est retourné dans leur maison. Son père et lui reprennent une vie que l'on pourrait qualifier de normale mais toujours avec le manque d'Olivia. Avoir son fils à ses côtés est une consolation. Son cœur, son âme ressent une atroce souffrance ….toujours aucune piste….aucun signe de victoire….et pourtant ils l'ont tous cherchée mais il n'abandonnera pas, ni lui, ni les autres…une atmosphère de tristesse a envahi le commissariat….Munch ne plaisante plus, Fin est de plus en plus nerveux….Eliott ne supporte même plus ce travail ….et pourtant il faut continuer et apprendre à travailler avec les deux nouveaux inspecteurs qui viennent d'être engagés dans le service.

Les services internes dirigés par Tucker ont refusé que l'on prenne plus de temps pour continuer à chercher alors leur salon est devenu leur bureau dès que chacun d'eux à un moment….ils sont tous solidaires.

Hier Alex est venue prendre le repas….elle a aussi perdu sa meilleure amie, sa confidente….elle aussi pense que quelque chose de terrible a dû se passer pour qu'elle disparaisse….elle dort souvent dans la chambre d'ami, ils essaient d'établir une zone de transition pour ce petit garçon qui a aussi besoin de sa mère.

Eliott lui a aussi demandé de l'aide, il va fouiller dans le passé d'Olivia, dans toutes ces caisses qui se trouvent dans le grenier….il est certain que la clé de l'énigme se trouve quelque part….entre le dossier de Cragen et le passé d'Olivia….

_Il se rappelle de ce coup de fil, le dernier…._

- _Olivia_

- _El…._

- _Alors tu as trouvé _

- _Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire, on en parlera plus tard_

- _Ça me va_

- _Josh_

- _Dick est passé, ils jouent dans le jardin_

- _Je dois passer voir un ami et je rentre très vite_

- _Ça marche, Liv_

- _Oui_

- _Je t'aime _

- _Je t'aime El_

_Elle raccrocha, c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue…._

Eliott descend la première caisse, Alex l'attend ….elle a amené un tableau blanc, des marqueurs ….Morales, l'ingénieur informatique a installé tout ce dont ils ont besoin…le groupe de soutien a pris jour ….Munch, Fin, Cragen, Alex, Eliott, Warner, Morales et même Huang…..il vaut mieux que ces recherches restent entre eux.

Josh en ayant assez de ses légos se dirige vers son coffre à jouets qu'il n'a plus ouvert depuis longtemps parce qu'il contient ses vieux jouets. Il l'ouvre, enlève ses gros camions, son garage, ses voitures…..et lorsqu'il voit la peluche le secret de maman ….il ouvre la bouche ….aucun son ne sort…..il la prend délicatement. C'est un petit Teddy Bear ….Olivia y avait accroché un petit mot….il y est encore…..il sent le parfum de maman

Du coin où il se trouve, il aperçoit son papa en grande conversation avec Alex qui écrit sur le tableau, il s'approche, la peluche à la main. Il reste dans l'encadrement de la porte attendant que les deux adultes le remarquent.

Eliott se retourne et voit son fils

- Alors ce coffre à jouets

- J'ai retrouvé le secret de maman

Eliott s'approche et s'accroupit afin de se trouver à la même hauteur

- Quel secret ?

- Le secret de maman, je viens de le dire

- Josh, papa ne comprend pas !

Il tend la peluche à son père

- Je l'avais caché dans le coffre avec maman, c'était notre cachette à maman et à moi….c'est pour le bébé….c'était une surprise

Alex s'approche également voyant Eliott assez perturbé ….

- Quel bébé Josh ? dit-elle de sa voix apaisante

- Celui qui est dans le ventre de maman, là où t'as mis la petite graine voyons, regarde maman a mis un mot.

Il prend la peluche et y prend le mot….Alex reste bouche bée ….elle met sa main sur l'épaule d'Eliott

- Pour le deuxième El, je t'aime…..il pleure

Il serre son père dans ses bras.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Ils ont interrogé les gynécologues de la ville, ils ont envoyé un portrait d'Olivia….aucune réponse. Ils l'ont fait de façon discrète parce que Tucker n'a pas encore donné l'autorisation de reprendre l'enquête

- Je suis inquiet Alex ….ça fait 6 mois si on compte bien ….elle aurait dû voir un docteur….elle a 38 ans….c'est tard et c'est risqué.

Eliott est assis à côté d'Alex, ses mains frottent son visage, il repose sa tête …..

- Je commence à perdre espoir, tout ce que nous faisons ne sert à rien Alex, nous perdons notre temps, Olivia est morte et enterrée je ne sais où….

- Eliott, je t'interdis de parler comme ceci, as-tu pensé à tes enfants ?

- Mes enfants, je ne sais même pas

- Ne mets pas cela en doute….Olivia vous aime ….et nous la retrouverons, nous épluchons son passé…tout est noté….ça va nous prendre du temps mais nous la trouverons Eliott…..que diras-tu à ton fils quand il sera grand et qu'il te demandera si tu as tout fait…..oseras-tu le regarder en face ?

Il respira un grand coup

- On s'y remet….

- On s'y remet

Ses jambes deviennent de plus en plus lourdes, il lui octroie tout ce dont elle a besoin….mais elle reste coupée du monde ….ni téléphone, ni télévision….aucune visite….dès qu'il rentre, il enferme ses affaires dans un coffre dont il garde les clés ….il est rentré avec un œil au beurre noir. elle l'a simplement regardé , ne pouvant se venger sur Eliott , s'est à Olivia qu'il s'en est pris.

Elle a essayé de toucher le mur, une alarme s'est mis en marche, il est sorti immédiatement, il n'a rien dit, il l'a attrapé par le bras, il l'a frappée, elle s'est protégée autant qu'elle l'a pu, elle est à nouveau restée au sous-sol jusque ce matin…elle en garde toujours les marques….elle aimerait tellement se souvenir de son prénom….

Elle s'assoit sur un banc et regarde les flocons de neige s'accumuler…il sort, il lui dit de rentrer….

- Nous devons préparer le sapin de Noël.

- Un sapin ?

- tu m'aides

- Je t'aide

Il lui prend la main, la ramène à l'intérieur

- J'ai les jambes lourdes

- Viens t'assoir, je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud

Ils le boivent ensemble. Il l'emmène dans le salon et ils décorent le sapin. Il peut se montrer tellement gentil quand elle est docile.

Elle est obéissante. Elle ne veut plus être enfermée dans le sous-sol….le pire c'est quand il vient le soir….elle a tenté de parler mais il lui a dit d'une façon cruelle de la fermer, qu'elle est sa putain, qu'il dispose de son corps comme il l'entend…elle a aussi essayé de se débattre un jour où elle n'était pas en forme, il est reparti. Il est revenu plus tard et s'est montré encore plus violent que d'habitude.

- Donne-moi ce que je veux ou j'ouvre ton ventre et je tue cet enfant. Elle sait de quoi il est capable. Il la bat fréquemment pour n'importe quoi, elle protège son ventre. Elle n'a pas le choix….sa mémoire lui fait encore défaut, elle sait juste deux choses….Josh et Eliott, le premier c'est son mari, le second c'est son fils…alors quand il ne la voit pas ….elle pleure

Il vient de quitter la chambre, il l'a encore soumis à ses désirs…elle prend une douche pour effacer toute trace de sa semence….elle vomit pendant que la douche coule au rythme de ses sanglots.

Elle se glisse dans le lit…elle voit le sapin de Noël, pas celui-là…un autre sapin ….un autre souvenir

- _On peut accrocher l'étoile maman_

- _Oui mon trésor_

- _Tu me portes, je crois que je suis trop petit_

- _Tu vois, si tu mangeais toute ta soupe_

_Il regarde sa mère d'un air sérieux pour son âge_

- _Je crois que je vais m'y mettre_

_Elle caresse son visage_

- _Je te lève_

_Elle le porte mais il n'y arrive pas_

- _Je crois qu'on devrait appeler papa il est plus grand, toi non plus t'as pas mangé assez de soupe quand t'étais petite_

_Elle rit aux éclats_

_Elle crie_

- _Eliotttttttt_

_Il passe sa tête par la porte _

- _Olivia, tu m'as appelé_

Son retour dans le passé s'arrête

Les larmes coulent une nouvelle fois

- Je suis Olivia !

Elle répète son nom plusieurs fois, elle s'arrête

- Je m'appelle Olivia Benson et je suis inspectrice de police.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le soir de Noel est finalement arrivé, le miracle espéré n'a pas eu lieu. Ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvée….

Ils sont à table, Alex et Casey, ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans. Munch toujours célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours comme il le prétend.

Fin et Cragen sont également de la partie. Kathy est passée avec les enfants cet après-midi lui ramenant Josh par la même occasion. Elle comprend sa peine en ces jours de fête. Elle essaie aussi d'être présente comme elle le peut.

Ils se tiennent la main…..Eliott, son fils sur les genoux, prend la parole

- Je souhaite que nous ayons tous une pensée remplie de tendresse pour Olivia ….je voudrais vous remercier d'être toujours là à nos côtés….merci à chacun d'entre vous …..j'espère qu'elle est en vie, qu'elle tient bon….

Alex posa sa main sur celle d'Eliott

- Nous ne perdrons jamais espoir Eliott, jamais….tant qu'elle ne retrouvera pas les siens….je suis certaine qu'un malade s'en est pris à elle. Elle doit certainement lutter chaque jour….en espérant nous revoir….ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Olivia et elle doit tout faire pour d'abord protéger l'enfant qu'elle porte

Ils partagèrent ensemble ce repas. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à le fêter mais c'était important pour eux d'être ensemble. Fin et Cragen étaient partis les premiers suivis de Munch. Casey avait dû se rendre d'urgences sur une affaire. Josh était descendu des bras de son père lui demandant s'il pouvait utiliser sa tablette.

Alex l'avait aidé à tout débarrasser.

- Merci Alex, je sais que tu sacrifies beaucoup de ton temps pour Olivia

- Je ne sacrifie rien Eliott…. Elle me manque terriblement…notre complicité, nos fous rires, nos délires, nos prises de têtes aussi me manquent, je n'ose pas imaginer l'étendue de ta douleur….

- Elle est indescriptible Alex, tu m'aides à coucher le petit

En arrivant dans le salon, ils restèrent à l'entrée ne sachant que faire

Josh regardait les vidéos d'Olivia qu'Eliott avait prises

- _Maman, tu attrapes le ballon_

- _Je cours, je cours mon trésor_

- _Plus vite maman, tu dois courir plus vite_

_Il se retourne vers son père qui filme et dit à voix basse_

- _Il faut que maman attrape plus de bandits, elle ne court pas assez vite_

_Olivia qui revient l'entend, elle l'attrapa_

- _Répète ce que tu viens de dire, elle le chatouille encore et encore_

- _Que tu dois attraper plus de voleurs_

_Ils rient tous les deux, le même rire, le même éclat dans les yeux_

_Elle le relève et serre son petit garçon dans les bras_

- _Je t'aime fort mon p'tit homme_

- _Je t'aime fort ma maman à moi_

Il répéta à haute voix

- Je t'aime maman…..il pleure et regarde son père

- T'as pas encore retrouvé ma maman, je t'aime plus et il court dans les bras d'Alex qui l'emmène dans la chambre afin de le consoler

- Tu sais que ta maman t'aime toujours et je suis certaine qu'elle pense très fort à toi

- Tu es sur

- J'en suis certaine

- Alex, où elle est maman ?

- Je n'en sais rien

- J'ai pas été gentil avec papa

- Ce n'est pas grave dit Eliott, je sais que tu as de la peine, il va l'embrasser

- Papa t'aime très fort aussi

- Moi aussi papa

Elle le berce et il s'endort rapidement. Elle aperçoit sous son coussin une photo d'Olivia

Non loin de là, Olivia mange le repas de Noël qui lui a ramené de chez le traiteur. Elle était entrée dans son sixièmes mois….il ne la frappe plus, il a toujours rêvé d'un enfant, il sait qu'il est stérile….il s'est également mis à lire des livres et tente de prendre soin d'elle….une fois qu'elle aurait accouché….il recommencerait à se montrer encore plus sadique et lui ferait payer le rejet qu'il avait subi des années plus tôt

- Tu devrais monter te reposer, tu as l'air épuisée

- Je le suis

- Je ne viendrai plus te voir dans ton lit pour le moment ….je veux que l'enfant vienne en bonne santé.

- J'ai surtout mal au dos et aux jambes …elle est soulagée…elle pourra avoir des nuits tranquilles….enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Eliott vide une autre des caisses….Olivia était heureusement ordonnée…ce qui leur facilite la tâche à chacun. Alex, sans soucis financier

, a demandé un congé sans solde pour raison personnelle mais elle ne laisse pas filtrer que le seul but est de la retrouver. Il regarde Alex

- Regarde ce sont des vieux films des années 50, tu savais qu'Olivia aimait ca

- Oui, une fois je suis venue sans prévenir quand elle habitait seule, elle prétendait que ça la relaxait et que finalement pas mal de films récents s'inspiraient de vieux films.

- Je ne les connais même pas

- On pourrait en regarder un ….

- Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps ….

- On les regardera avec elle

Il lit le résumé, ce nom lui saute aux yeux Martin Wilson…

- Je pense que j'ai une piste

- laquelle

- ce vieux film, les héros s'appellent Martin Wilson et Rose Wilson

- Rose Wilson : comme le tatouage que portaient les filles que l'on a retrouvées morte

- Exactement !

- Eliott, avec qui Olivia regardait-elle ces films

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, il faut interroger les gens qu'elle a connu quand elle a commencé à travailler avec nous…

- Il y a Tucker

- Tu sais qu'il ne nous aidera pas, tu sais ce qu'il pense….

- Je le sais, je vais contacter Abby, elle est revenue à New York il y a deux semaines maintenant mais je sais qu'elle sortait avec Olivia parfois…c'est une amie, elle sera discrète….

Elle ne se sent pas très bien depuis quelques jours, sans aucune force…elle continue quand même à faire une courte promenade dans cet immense jardin dont elle se sent prisonnière….il ne l'a plus enfermée dans cette cave….il lui a dit avoir pris congé…

Elle le soupçonne de lui donner plus de médicaments, sans doute dans la nourriture qu'il lui apporte. Elle a de plus en plus mal au dos et des sensations de brulure apparaissent régulièrement. Elle sent le bébé bouger….si elle a bien compté, l'enfant sera là dans deux mois…..elle devra le protéger et quitter cet enfer…..se montrer patiente et calme afin d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa grossesse….on ne sait jamais avec ses crises de colère d'autant que depuis quelques jours, il s'est mis à boire ….cela lui rappelle sa mère même s'il a promis de ne plus la toucher, elle ne peut pas avoir confiance

Les flashes reviennent en pleine journée….elle se voit dans un commissariat de police….elle est flic elle le sait …..Ses souvenirs se répercutent …elle lie ses souvenirs….depuis qu'elle se souvient de Josh, d'Eliott, d'Alex et de tous les autres, elle a la certitude qu'ils la cherchent….elle aimerait juste qu'il ne soit pas trop tard….accoucher juste avec lui à ses côté lui fait terriblement peur.

Elle aimerait bouger davantage mais la moindre activité l'essouffle.

- _Salut Olivia_

- _Salut Dick _

- _Papa est parti _

- _Oui, il a emmené Josh au parc faire une partie de foot, tu pourrais les rejoindre….._

- _Je vais le faire, mais tiens je voulais te donner ca …_

- _C'est quoi_

- _Oh, j'ai juste trainé avec Josh sur Internet, et on a commandé quelque chose_

- _Dick_

- _Maman est au courant, elle nous a aidé, je t'assure…._

_Elle ouvre le paquet et se met à rire_

_Elle trouve un pyjama enfant et un pyjama adulte ornés des motifs des Cars_

- _Eliott ne saura jamais rentrer dedans, vous vous être trompés de taille_

- _Mais ce n'est pas pour Eliott, c'est pour toi dit-il avec un grand sourire…._

- _Je vais vous tuer_

- _Fais attention, tu es dans un commissariat de police !_

- _A plus Liv _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Elle n'arrive pas à bien dormir. Trouver une position agréable lui est vraiment difficile même dans ce fauteuil. Il a ouvert l'armoire où se trouve la télévision et a mis un film.

Elle sait que l'enfant est viable maintenant.

Elle sait qu'Eliott tout comme ses amis doivent penser à elle. Et son petit Josh, elle imagine son chagrin….elle retient ses larmes.

Elle ne sait toujours pas comment elle en arrivée à être prisonnière d'Arthur qui se fait appeler Martin. Elle doit cependant continuer à jouer la comédie, surtout ne pas se trahir. Son dernier souvenir c'est Cragen qui la salue. Elle ne souvient pas du dossier sur lequel elle travaillait. Elle n'ose pas bouger de peur qu'il lui tombe dessus.

Il boit son troisième whisky de la soirée ….elle connait les effets de l'alcool. Elle a raison de se méfier. Il se lève et s'approche.

- Je sais que j'ai promis de ne rien te faire mais j'ai vraiment envie d'une gâterie Olivia….mets-toi à genoux….et tout de suite !

Comme elle ne se lève pas assez à son goût, il l'attrape par les cheveux

- Mets-toi à genoux maintenant ….son haleine pue l'alcool, il l'embrasse, elle essaie de détourner la tête mais il la maintient

- Arrête dit-elle, tu as promis

- Il la gifle violemment, sa lèvre saigne, elle tremble….

Il délie sa ceinture et enlève son slip

Il lui tient toujours les cheveux…..il lui donne un coup de poing sur sa joue

- Tâche de tout avaler sinon je te ferai lécher ce qui s'écoule même si tu dois le lécher par terre, tu es ma putain, je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises

Elle s'exécute pour les sauver tous les deux et revoir l'espoir de revoir un jour le reste de sa famille…

- Abby

- Alex, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre

- J'ai besoin de te voir, c'est urgent !

- D'accord

- Quand ?

- Le plus rapidement possible

- Laisse-moi le temps de m'organiser et j'arrive

- Je ne suis pas chez moi, je t'envoie un texto

- Chez qui es-tu ?

- Eliott Stabler

- Ca concerne Olivia

- Oui, écoute, ne dis surtout à personne que tu viens

- Entendu Alex

_Elle frappe à la porte en espérant voir quelqu'un_

_Elle entend des pas dans le couloir_

_On ouvre la porte_

- _Olivia, quelle surprise_

- _Arthur _

- _Entre, je t'en prie_

- _J'ai besoin de te parler _

- _Suis – moi dans le salon_

_Elle s'assoit posant son sac à main à côté d'elle_

- _Je te sers un café_

- _Il est tard Arthur_

- _J'ai du décaféiné si tu veux_

- _Ça marche_

- _Très bien _

_Il revient et en déposant le plateau, il heurte le sac d'Olivia qui tombe sur le sol_

- _Drôle de pyjama sourie-t-il_

- _C'est mon petit garçon qui a voulu me faire un cadeau_

- _Les enfants, c'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas _

- _Un vrai bonheur, je vais en avoir un deuxième, je vais l'annoncer à Eliott demain_

- _Alors quel bon vent t'amène Olivia ?_

- _Cragen m'a demandé de relire un dossier sur un le meurtre de trois jeunes femmes on a retrouvé sur la dernière un papier où était noté Martin Wilson les autres possédaient également un tatouage avec le prénom Rose Wilson_

- _Et ?_

- _Tu étais un grand fan à l'époque, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider à dresser un profil vu que maintenant, bien t'es au FBI et vous êtes mieux formés que nous, et je sais que tu connais cette enquête puisque tu l'as dirigée_

- _Cragen ?_

- _Il m'a dit qu'une des victimes lui était proche_

- _Une fille dont il était amoureux : Léonora. il sait que tu es venue me voir_

- _Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne, je préfère prendre des gants , je ne voudrais absolument pas t'attirer des ennuis_

- _Tu permets que je jette un coup d'œil_

- _Vas-y_

- _Attends, je prends mes lunettes_

_Il se lève, il met ses lunettes, Olivia ne le regarde pas…il prend le chandelier et le brise sur sa tête, Olivia s'effondre et une mare de sang macule le tapis_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Quand il a terminé et qu'il s'est vidé de sa semence, il la relève doucement et avec l'aide de son mouchoir, il lui essuie la bouche. Il sourit et Olivia sait très bien ce que cela veut dire.

Il lui prend le bras et la propulse contre le radiateur….elle ne se relève pas….elle met sa main sur son ventre, elle doit protéger son enfant…elle le retourner ….elle sait qu'il va frapper….il lui donne des coups de pieds dans le dos, elle a mal, elle a arrêté de supplier car ça attise un déferlement de nouveaux coups

- Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire Olivia….c'est de ta faute !

- Je suis pas Olivia, je suis Rose…tu as bu…

Il se rend compte qu'il vient de dévoiler ce qui ne devait pas l'être

- Va dans ta chambre Rose

Elle se relève difficilement, elle arrive dans sa chambre et sanglote comme une enfant sous la douche…. Elle entend la clé….elle est à nouveau enfermée comme la plupart du temps. Sa joue est meurtrie tout comme le reste de son corps.

- Eliott, je t'en prie viens me chercher….mon amour ….je ne pourrai pas tenir encore longtemps, il va nous tuer….je t'en supplie, entends-moi…écoute-moi….j'ai besoin de toi….tellement besoin de toi

La crise de larme se calme….elle ressent une douleur diffuse….des contractions

- Non pas maintenant…pas maintenant….elle sent sa lèvre enflée avec son doigt….elle se glisse sous les draps la peur au ventre de ce qu'elle va devenir…elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle est enceinte….sauf si Josh se souviens de la peluche au fond du coffre à jouets.

Eliott a demandé à Kathy si elle peut garder Josh pour leur faciliter le travail. Kathy accepte et Josh court dans ses bras en la voyant. Il sait que Kathy est la maman de ses frères et sœurs ce n'est pas sa maman mais il sait qu'elle l'aime

Une fois partis, Alex prit la main d'Eliott

- Quoi qu'il arrive, Josh nous aura toujours mais je suis certaine qu'elle se bat pour survivre où qu'elle soit.

Abby arrive finalement

Elle salue Alex et Eliott

- Votre salon ressemble davantage à une salle de conférence

- C'est un près ça lui répond Alex. Assieds-toi, Eliott et moi aimerions te parler de nos recherches.

- Vos recherches ?

- Nos recherches concernant Olivia. Nous sommes dans une impasse. Tucker a ordonné l'arrêt des recherches. Il fait même contrôler nos heures de travail. Alors nous travaillions ici dès que le temps nous le permet. Eliott n'a pas pu arrêter de travailler mais j'ai pris un congé sans solde pour raisons personnelles.

- Vous avez trouvé une piste

- Peut-être et c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de ton aide.

- Je vous écoute

- Cragen avait demandé à Olivia de jeter un coup d'œil sur une ancienne enquête sur le point d'être classée. Cette même enquête menée par Tucker avant qu'il n'entre aux services des affaires internes. Olivia a disparu alors qu'elle venait de commencer. Nous avons décidé de fouiller dans les affaires d'Olivia et nous avons découvert toutes une série de vieilles vidéos de films des années 50

- Et vous avez trouvé un rapport

- Il nous a fallu du temps ajouta Eliott mais oui. La dernière victime tenait en main un papier sur lequel était inscrit le nom de Martin Wilson, héros d'un des films d'Olivia….

Alex prit la parole

- Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais nous avons décidé de n'écarter aucune piste….dans ma dernière conversation avec Olivia, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait voir un ami. J'ai confiance, je ne lui ai pas demandé qui elle allait voir….

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence mais j'ai besoin de savoir avec qui Olivia aimait regarder ces films, je sais Abby que vous étiez inséparables à l'université .Je sais que votre travail vous a séparées mais que vous restiez fréquemment en contact…tu as été sa première confidente alors peut-être que tu sais quelque chose que l'on ignore.

- Je le sais dit-elle en les regardant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Elle entendait du bruit depuis ce matin dans la chambre à côté.

Son estomac gargouille mais elle n'ose pas l'appeler….son corps est encore douloureux, elle n'ose pas toucher sa joue toujours bleue. Son corps en est d'ailleurs envahi. S'il continue, elle mourra ainsi.

La porte s'ouvre enfin

Il s'approche ….elle ne contrôle pas ses jambes….elle tremble….il le remarque

Il prend son menton dans ses mains

- Je te fais peur

Elle ne répond pas, quoiqu'elle réponde, il trouvera un moyen de la punir.

- Il la gifle de nouveau, la lèvre qui n'est pas cicatrisée….recommence à saigner…

- Tu as intérêt à me répondre

- Oui, j'ai peur murmure-t-elle mais pas pour moi

Il ricane

Il attrape son bras ….elle se laisse commander, elle n'a aucune force elle ne lutte plus, ça ne sert à rien. Il serre son bras, elle se retient de ne pas crier.

Elle comprend qu'il la ramène à la cave. Elle a envie de pleurer. Nous sommes en février et ces pièces au sous-sol dont l'accès est caché par une étagère sont humides malgré le chauffage.

Il la propulse de toute ses forces, elle tombe dans les escaliers et atterrit sur le sol, il referme la grille.

- Voilà ta place, tu resteras là jusqu'à l'accouchement ….on verra ensuite si tu te montres plus disciplinée….de toute façon, je vais m'absenter durant un mois …fais en sorte de t'habituer dans ta nouvelle demeure, c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Il voit la peur sur son visage

- N'aie pas peur, je te laisserai de quoi te nourrir….n'essaie pas de partir, dehors tu sais qu'ils sont pire que moi

Elle se relève difficilement

Il s'en va, tout devient sombre, les deux fenêtres situées bien trop petites pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Les douleurs dans le bas du dos reviennent et s'accélèrent depuis la chute….elle se couche en espérant que ça se calme….elle craint que les contractions ne recommencent rapidement

_Flashback_

_Josh et Olivia viennent de rentrer de l'hôpital. Eliott, qui n'a pu se libérer, rentre rapidement …il les aperçoit devant la vitre qui donne sur l'escalier accédant au jardin_

- _Ne me dites pas que vous dessinez encore sur les carreaux_

- _Si maman a dit que je peux_

_Olivia se retourne _

- _Maman lui a dit qu'il pouvait dit-elle en souriant_

_Il lui dépose d' abord un baiser sur les joues de son fils qu'il prend dans ses bras, il embrasse ensuite sa femme_

- _Beurk, c'est dégoutant dit-il_

_Eliott lui caresse ses cheveux _

- _Tu dessines un cœur pour papa, maman !_

_Olivia en trace un, à l'intérieur elle y écrit JOE_

- _C'est qui Joe maman_

- _Tu sais lire_

- _C'est le nom de mon copain à l'école_

_Elle sourit_

- _Allez Olivia qui est Joe ?_

- _Josh, Olivia et Eliott_

Alors

- Elle regardait les films avec Arthur Tucker  
- Notre Arthur Tucker  
- Il était amoureux mais pas elle  
- Et  
- Il a plutôt bien pris la chose, ils se sont quittés sur de bons termes  
- Alors pourquoi refuses-t-il de nous accorder du temps ?  
- Il faudrait lui demander  
- On ne peut pas répondirent Alex et Eliott  
- Vous aimeriez que je fasse ma petite enquête personnelle sur lui

Eliott et Alex hochent la tête

- Je suis procureur du Bronx pour les fraudes…mais je connais quelques amis  
- Abby dit Alex, il faut être très discret, Tucker a du pouvoir et il sait l'utiliser

Eliott reprit la parole

- Il m'a accusé d'avoir enlevé et tué Olivia. Il m'a ensuite mis à pieds et ils ont placé Josh chez mon ex. j'ai dû me battre pour récupérer mon propre fils et je ne sais pas où se trouvent ma femme et l'enfant qu'elle porte  
- Olivia est enceinte ?  
- Elle doit être aux alentours du 8ème mois maintenant  
- Montrez-moi tout ce que vous avez que je sache par où commencer

- Je vous promets de faire ce que je peux et aussi rapidement que je le peux, je vous tiens au courant

- Merci Abby

- De rien Alex

Elle les quitte décidée à mettre tout en œuvre. Elle a assez d'expérience pour savoir que la moindre piste doit être explorée. Elle n'a jamais aimé Tucker, elle va devoir se renseigner dans la plus grande discrétion.

Première étape pour elle, se rendre chez son ami David Hayden pour qu'il l'aide à vérifier les comptes et opérations financières. C'est par là qu'elle doit commencer. Connaissant Tucker, s'il est responsable de la disparition d'Olivia, il doit se croire intouchable et aura certainement commis des erreurs.

Il descend, il déplace la bibliothèque sur roulette et ouvre la porte métallique. Elle est assise sur le lit et semble sourire. Il a bu et lui a sans doute encore fait mal…il devrait arrêter mais il ne le peut pas.

Il s'assoit, elle ne le regarde pas. Elle ne veut plus croiser ce regard fou. L'espoir qu'on la libère de cet enfer diminue peu à peu. Il représente finalement la seule personne qu'il peut sauver.

Il lui prend la main

- Je suis vraiment désolé Rose

- Hier, tu m'as appelé Olivia, qui est-ce ?

- Tu sais quand on boit, on mélange tout

- Je sais

Elle se mord la langue, elle a failli lui parler de sa mère…il aurait de suite deviné qu'elle se souvenait de tout, de sa vie d'avant….si elle se trahit, elle meurt. Il est évident que la seule chose qu'elle pense contrôler ce sont ses idées même ses actes, il les contrôle

Il lui caresse la main

- Regarde, j'ai descendu toutes les affaires du bébé

- C'est vrai tu vas partir ?

- Je dois pour le travail, je vais aller faire des courses cet après-midi, que tu aies tout ce dont tu aies besoin, je serai normalement revenu avant l'accouchement. ici tu ne risques rien, les voix ne t'atteindront pas.

Elle pensait qu'il devait continuer à croire qu'elle buvait ses mensonges

_Flashback _

_Il la porte jusqu'au garage….il lui injecte un calmant. _

_Il sort, trouve sa voiture, la gare près de son appartement et y met le tçomg(i feu, ne surtout pas laisser d'empreinte. _

_Son téléphone sonne. C'est Stabler ! Il rit ! Il sort ….il prend un taxi et rentre tranquillement chez lui._

_Il prend son pouls .Elle vit toujours, il va l'enfermer dans la vieille maison familiale dans le Connecticut, celle qui n'est pas à son nom, celle qu'ils ne trouveront jamais. Personne ne le cherchera, personne ne le soupçonnera. Il va enfin avoir la famille dont il rêve._

_Il la dépose dans le coffre, il passe une écharpe sur la bouche au cas où elle se réveillerait…aucune piste ne mènera jusqu'à lui_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Abby entre dans cette pièce, elle sent les regards qui pèsent sur elle.

Elle sait qu'elle représente leur dernière chance.

Ils sont tous là enfin presque Fin et Munch n'ont pas pu se libérer

Elle prend sa tablette, outil technologique très utile pour partager ses informations

- J'ai dû tirer quelques ficelles, David Hayden m'a aidée… il m'a juré de ne rien révéler….je lui fais assez confiance, nous avons déjà travaillé sur des dossiers beaucoup plus délicats, je sais que je peux compter sur lui, il effectue d'ailleurs des recherches supplémentaires sur la famille de Tucker, nous savons très bien que lorsque nous coinçons un homme, la seule issue possible reste toujours la famille.

- Nous vous faisons confiance Abby

- Alors Tucker possède bien plusieurs propriétés dont la plupart font partie d'un héritage familial.

- Où sont-elles situées ?

- Une à Atlanta, une en Virginie et une dans le New Jersey. j'ai pu avoir accès aux différents fournisseurs. en Virginie et Atlanta, il y a un abonnement aux câbles ainsi qu'Internet mais les paiements en énergie sont très faibles. Je dois encore fouiller du côté de la famille. Son frère a également hérité d'une maison dans le Massachussett, il vit cependant en Europe et il est fort possible que Tucker occupe également cette maison. Il vient d'ailleurs de demander un long congé et Eliott, l'accouchement aura lieu d'ici un mois si nous calculons bien et par ailleurs les consommations sont plus élevées que dans les autres maisons….il reste son petit appartement ici à New York.

- Il blêmit…..enfoiré !

- J'ai constaté qu'il a effectivement fait quelques achats dans des magasins spécialisés dans les articles de naissance mais dans le New Jersey, il s'arrange pour brouiller les pistes .S'il a Olivia, c'est à qu'elle doit être retenue et enceinte, je doute qu'elle ne puisse pas lutter contre lui.

- Je vais le massacrer….

- Je vais y aller dit Eliott

- Non surtout pas dit Abby, nous ne savons pas quelle maison elle se trouve. Il très bien pu la déplacer

- Et s'il sent le danger ajouta Alex

- Il la tuera dit Huang qui venait d'entrer

- Comment avez-vous…..

- Il est avec moi dit Cragen ….je me suis dit qu'il pourrait nous aider

Eliott se leva

- Si je comprends bien, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment

- J'en ai bien peur

- Capitaine

- Je sais Eliott, mais nous avons besoin de lui pour la retrouver tu comprends, si nous le coinçons maintenant c'est fichu d'autant que nous n'avons aucune preuve

Les bagages sont prêts devant la porte.

Il pleut des cordes sans s'arrêter depuis deux jours.

Il n'est pas retourné la voir, peut-être ira-t-il, il verra selon son humeur

Il s'assoit, il boit du scotch, il ne lui reste plus grand-chose.

Il prend un verre, un deuxième et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où il ne reste rien. De colère, il jette la bouteille à travers la pièce. Il prend la clé et il descend. Elle dort ….il s'avance et déboucle déjà son pantalon.

Il la secoue, elle sait qu'il est là, ses douleurs l'empêchent de dormir

- Lève –toi !

Elle reconnait le son de sa voix….elle sait ce qui l'attend une nouvelle fois…elle voudrait mourir là maintenant….il va la tuer, elle en est certaine parce qu'elle est dans l'incapacité d'être coopérative. L'enfant sent le danger et lui donne des coups de pieds. Il ressent son stress. Il est de plus en plus agité comme s'il savait déjà qu'elle allait souffrir pour le préserver autant qu'elle en serait capable

Il la tire du lit, elle tombe ….il lui adresse des coups de pieds dans le dos. Elle se protège comme elle le peut. Il s'arrête

- Relève-toi maintenant, il hurle

- Non stp, le bébé va arriver….elle est incapable de se relever, terrassée une nouvelle fois par des contractions. Qui l'immobilise. Il rit

- Bien, nous allons nous amuser un peu avant, si tu ne m'avais pas rejeté il y a 12 ans, nous n'en serions pas là, non tu as préféré ce connard de Stabler ! il faut toujours payer le mal qu'on fait aux autres Olivia. Dès qu'il avait bu, il l'appelait. Maintenant, elle comprend, elle se souvenait des prémices de leur amitié qui avait rapidement pris fin quand Tucker l'avait désirée, sentiment qui n'avait jamais été réciproque. Il va assouvir sa vengeance.

Il la tire par les cheveux pour la relever, elle s'appuie contre le lit à l'aide de ses deux mains, elle s'agrippe autant que sa force le lui permet, elle s'accroche vainement de toutes ses forces de façon à protéger son enfant.

- Très bien ne bouge pas, ne crie pas, t'as compris ! peu importe l'orifice, je me soulagerai ….

Il lui adresse un coup de genoux dans le dos déjà assez douloureux par les coups reçus et les contractions qui ont commencé….elle ne peut se retenir de pousser un cri d'effroi. D'une main, il lui maintient fortement la nuque, il desserre légèrement quand il la voit suffoquer

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas crier ! Réponds-moi sale pute. Il prend sa tête et la claque contre le cadre du lit lui causant une plaie béante sur le front.

- J'ai compris dit-elle en regardant les gouttes de sang rougissant les draps du lit.

C'est un océan de douleur qui la submerge, elle est une marionnette entre ses mains, il est tellement éméché qu'il n'a même plus conscience de son état. Son excitation lui fait oublier toute la détresse d'Olivia…seulement son plaisir compte et il prend son pied, les dominer c'est toujours ça qu'il a aimé. A cet instant…elle les déteste tous de pas l'avoir sauvée. Il se soulage et c'est l'essentiel... Elle voit le sang qui s'écoule sur le sol, elle sait d'où il provient et n'ose même plus réclamer sa pitié. Il est de plus en plus violent, quand va-t-il s'arrêter ?

Elle l'entend partir, elle s'effondre sur le sol dans son propre sang. Elle reste ainsi allongée pendant un long moment. Le froid du sol la glace, elle se redresse, le dos contre les parois du lit….la douleur est de plus en plus forte. Elle remarque le sang sur ses jambes …elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Les douleurs se rapprochent de plus en plus…..alors pour vaincre la douleur, elle pense à ce moment de tendresse…..parce que son deuxième enfant arrive, elle veut l'accueillir de tout son amour malgré la douleur qui fustige son corps sur place.

- _Elle prend son bain ….Josh fait la sieste, ils sont allés au zoo et il était fatigué….la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre._

- _Ma maman_

- _Tu es réveillé mon petit cœur_

_Il se frotte encore les yeux tenant sa vieille peluche en main_

- _Oui, j'ai faim maman_

_Elle se lève et s'enroule avec l'essuie…._

- _Tu as faim maman_

- _Un tout petit peu_

- _On peut faire un gâteau au chocolat_

- _Ça te ferait plaisir_

- _Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii_

- _Je vais m'habiller d'accord_

- _Tu me montres où est le bébé _

_Elle lui montre son ventre_

- _Il est là_

- _C'est papa qui a mis la petite graine magique_

- _Oui ….elle sourit_

- _Par le nombril_

- _Oui aussi_

- _Je peux le toucher_

- _Tu peux_

_Elle dirige sa main sur son ventre_

- _Voilà _

- _Je ne le sens pas_

- _Il est encore tout petit_

- _Je peux lui faire un bisou_

- _Vas-y_

_Il embrasse le ventre de sa mère et lui sourit_

- _Je l'aime déjà_

- _On est deux alors_

- _Si c'est un garçon, on f'ra une équipe de …je verrai bien _

- _Et si c'est une petite fille_

- _Alors, je serai le roi, toi la reine et elle la princesse_

- _Et papa ?_

- _Ton chevalier _

_Elle sourit_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Son ventre se durcit de plus en plus. Elle comprend qu'elle va donner naissance à une autre vie qui dépendra de la sienne pour la sortir de là de l'enfer dans lequel est plongée depuis 7 longs et terribles mois. Elle a peur évidemment, elle est seule, qu'adviendra-t-il de son enfant si elle ne survit pas. Elle chasse très vite cette idée, c'est une battante. Mais la folie de Tucker a déclenché l'accouchement.

Aucune position ne la soulage, elle est toujours là, appuyée contre la paroi de son lit, elle est incapable de bouger. Elle se tord une nouvelle fois de douleur. Elle ne veut pas s'allonger, elle doit être en mesure de prendre l'enfant si quelque chose tourne mal.

Elle pleure Eliott, elle le supplie mais personne ne vient.

Elle voit la lueur du jour apparaître à travers les fenêtres….elle n'a pas dormi, elle est éveillée depuis minuit, l'horloge indique 8h. La période de travail ne devrait pas être aussi longue.

Les contractions deviennent plus intenses et plus rapides elle se souvient pour Josh, le gynécologue lui avait conseillé la péridurale qu'elle avait acceptée

Elle sent ensuite le liquide s'écouler, elle s'inquiète davantage quand elle vit que c'était la poche des eaux …. Des crampes dans le bas de son ventre la paralysent….elle ne peut s'empêcher de crier mais personne n'entend ses cris de détresse….personne…

Les contractions de plus en plus longues, de plus en plus fortes l'affaiblissent….elle tente tant bien que mal d'attraper la bouteille d'eau à proximité…elle y arrive heureusement.

Elle sait qu'elle doit pousser, elle va devoir se battre contre elle-même, elle est pourtant à bout de force, ce monstre qui la maintient captive en est responsable. Elle n'a jamais haï autant une personne. Elle aimerait qu'Eliott soit à ses côtés, elle continue à lui en vouloir de la laisser accoucher dans ces conditions. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas retrouvée….et Alex ? Mais que font-ils ?

Une nouvelle contraction, elle pousse, elle prend sa respiration et cela dure…, elle n'est pas loin de s'évanouir alors elle s'accroche, elle cherche dans ses souvenir le courage nécessaire pour continuer

Elle pense à son petit garçon, son sourire, l'espoir de le revoir, de le serrer dans ses bras. Son petit homme, son petit Josh….elle sait que c'est difficile de grandir avec un de ses parents absents.

Il l'entend pleurer, il se réveille tout de suite

Il longe le couloir, il voit son fils recroquevillé dans son lit, la peluche dans ses bras et la couverture remontée jusqu'aux genoux

- He mon p'tit homme, ça ne va pas

Il lève sa tête, les larmes coulent

- J'ai rêvé de maman

Il essuye ses larmes

- Je sais elle te manque  
- À toi aussi  
- Énormément  
- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve  
- Tu veux me raconter  
- Maman avait très très mal au ventre, elle criait et je ne savais pas entrer dans la pièce à cause de la porte. Tu crois que les méchants lui font du mal  
- Je crois que oui…il a malgré les remontrances d'Alex décidé de toujours dire la vérité à son petit garçon  
- Mais elle est forte maman dis papa  
- Super forte

Il l'embrasse sur le front

- Tu veux venir dormir avec papa  
- Je peux pas….il se cache dans sa couverture  
- Bien sûr que tu peux, Josh ?  
- J'ai mouillé mon lit  
- He c'est pas grave bonhomme

Il l'emmène à la salle de bain, lui prend une douche et l'emmène dans le lit où devrait se trouver Olivia

_Flashback_

_Alex entre dans la chambre d'hôpital, Olivia tient son nouveau-né dans ses bras _

- _Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un sourire éclatant, tu es radieuse_  
- _Je le sais_

- _Eliott m'a dit que tout c'était passé à merveille_

- _Vive la péridurale_

- _Je peux le prendre_

- _Il est adorable, bonjour petit, tu sais que tu as des parents formidables mais il faudra bien les surveiller ….ils sont capables de recommencer_

- _Comment l'avez-vous appelé_

- _Joshua Benson Stabler_

- _Féministe jusqu'au bout ta mère petit Josh_

Il marchait rapidement dans les rues de New York afin de se réchauffer, les flocons tombaient encore, il se frottait les mains lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un qu'il pensait connaître.

- Abby Carmichael

- Mr Tucker

- Veuillez m'excusez, je ne vous avais pas vue…..

- Excuse acceptée…..quelle coïncidence, pour elle, ce n'était pas un hasard, il détenait bel et bien Olivia

- Puis-je vous offrir un café pour me faire pardonner ?

- Je n'ai hélas pas le temps, je dois revoir le témoin d'un procès

- Demain ?

- Avec plaisir

- 13h chez moi, voici ma carte

- J'apporte le dessert

- Volontiers

Abby poursuivit sa route et appela Eliott

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Tucker

- Tucker ? tu es dingue !

- Je l'ai invité à dîner

- Tu l'as quoi

- Je l'ai croisé dans la rue, nous sommes bousculés, il a voulu m'inviter pour un café, je lui ai proposé un diner

- Abby, sois prudente

- Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il croise Casey dans les escaliers

- Abby tu es formidable

- Je le serai si tu trouves Olivia, si je fais cela c'est pour Elle, il me dégoûte profondément

Elle doit encore pousser, elle sait que son bébé va arriver mais elle manque d'énergie, elle s'essouffle. Les perles de sueur coulent le long de son visage, son corps en est entièrement couvert. Ces mêmes perles s'écoulent avec ses larmes. Sa douleur est indescriptible.

Cela fait plus de 12 heures qu'elle souffre. Elle vomit, elle a juste le temps de se retourner ….elle ne peut toujours pas se coucher. Elle sait aussi que c'est trop tôt….vont-ils tous les deux survivre à cette épreuve ?

Elle sent l'enfant qui descend….elle prend sa respiration, elle bloque, elle pousse…..un hurlement déchire cette pièce. La tête est sortie, elle souffle, les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus….elle doit encore aller chercher de l'énergie….elle pousse une dernière fois….l'enfant pleure …elle le prend, et le pose contre elle. Elle souffle, les larmes coulent mais cette fois ce sont des larmes de joie, son enfant est en vie.

Et malgré son arrivée à huit mois, sa petite fille semble se porter à merveille. Elle est parfaite.

Elle caresse son enfant qui posée contre elle s'est apaisée….c'est une survivante comme sa mère : elle lui pose un baiser sur le front ….zoé dit-elle, ce sera Zoé. Tu es Zoé Benson Stabler, ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle doit essayer de se lever ….elle n'en a pas la force. Elle attrape son peignoir posé sur le lit et la recouvre. Il neige dehors, elle a assez de connaissance pour savoir qu'il fait trop froid pour l'enfant.

Elle reste là, contre le lit, sa petite fille entre ses bras. Elle la réchauffe en la maintenant contre elle. Elle la cajole. Sa petite fille bouge, elle ouvre la bouche et semble chercher de quoi se nourrir. Elle regarde l'horloge murale, une heure après son accouchement, elle voudrait dormir mais désormais les besoins de son enfant sont essentiels et passent avant les siens.

Son enfant semble apaisée….l'enfant finit par s'endormir tout contre sa mère…Olivia la pose sur le lit, en toute sécurité ….elle a vraiment besoin de se nettoyer…..avant de pratiquer les mêmes gestes envers son enfant

Elle revient, l'enfant dort toujours…..elle se glisse dans le lit et s'endort, son enfant contre elle….les douleurs dues aux contractions ont disparu, il lui reste celles dues aux coups reçus et aux multiples viols


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Le repas avec Tucker se passe vraiment bien ….c'est un invité agréable qui sait tenir la conversation.

- Alors que faites-vous à New-York ?j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pris un long congé

- J'ai une amie très proche qui a besoin de moi, il lui est arrivé malheur et elle n'est pas bien la pauvre !

- Heureusement qu'elle peut compter sur vous. Et où passez-vous la plupart de votre temps ? Parce que même si vous aidez votre amie, il me serait agréable de passer du temps avec vous.

- je reste les deux prochains mois à New York, j'aimerais y acheter une plus grande maison et la transformer, ensuite j'y déménagerai définitivement New York possède tellement de belles choses…il ricane en pensant à Olivia gisant dans un cachot de la maison de son frère dans le Massachussetts

- C'est une très bonne idée, et pour les fonds ?

- Oh je viens de vendre les maisons de mon héritage, il me restera mon appartement à New York, je vais essayer d'en acheter un plus grand. comme je vous l'ai dit, je viens de rencontrer une charmante personne nommée Rose et nous projetons de nous marier cet été….et même d'avoir un enfant …je vieillis, il est temps !

- Je suis ravie pour vous…tiens vous savez qui j'ai croisé hier

- Non mais vous allez me le dire

- Eliott Stabler avec son petit garçon….il m'a appris pour la disparition d'Olivia, je ne suis revenue d'Atlanta il y a peu de temps, je n'en savais rien

- Je sais, j'ai demandé qu'ils arrêtent les recherches, vous savez très bien que la plupart des personnes disparues sont retrouvées mortes, à quoi chercher quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais, elle a dû tomber dans un guet-apens.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, beaucoup d'argent gaspillé pour rien, cela dit c'était un bon détective

- Je n'en suis pas aussi certain, que peut-on attendre d'un adulte qui met les mêmes pyjamas que son fils

- Les mêmes pyjamas ! vous plaisantez !

- Absolument pas !

- Je n'en reviens pas

- Bon je dois vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous pour la maison que je dois acheter, puis-je vous rappeler ?

- Bien entendu Arthur

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et quitta la pièce

Elle écrit rapidement ses idées, envoie des textos afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous chez Eliott.

- Où ?

- Dans le Massachussetts

- Certaine

- Certaine…

- J'ai déjà tout arrangé, Fin, Chester avec qui tu as déjà travaillé s'en iront dès ce soir. Il y aura aussi Dean, il faut un agent du FBI. Warner vous rejoindra également

- Le Dean ? celui que je déteste

- Oui, écoute Eliott, je sais qu'il a dragué Olivia, qu'il l'a trompée sur ses intentions mais vous avez besoin d'un agent du FBI. Je sais que Tucker reste un long moment à New York. Alors soit elle est morte ou soit il l'a enfermée quelque part, elle sera donc seule quand l'enfant arrivera. souviens-toi des deux premières victimes, elles sont mortes suites aux coups reçus mais Warner a affirmé qu'elles seraient mortes de faim si les coups ne les avaient pas tués. J'ai l'impression que Tucker se lasse de ses victimes et les abandonne. Sheila Recko et Léonora Harper ont eu la malchance de croiser son chemin….quant à Olivia, elle a refusé de sortir avec lui, c'est une vengeance en bonne et due forme. Et il a choisi la meilleure couverture possible

- Désolé Abby

- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait rencontré une charmante jeune femme du nom de Rose, j'ai donc la conviction qu'Olivia est toujours vivante.

- Elle l'est dit Alex….elle l'est !

- J'ai une autre question Eliott. Quand il m'a parlé d'Olivia, il m'a affirmé qu'on ne pouvait rien attendre d'un policier qui mettait les mêmes pyjamas que son fils. Comment peut-il savoir ça ?

Alex se leva

- Je tiens la preuve si Abby témoigne sous serment. le jour de la disparition d'Olivia, Dick pour lui faire une blague lui a offert le même pyjama cars que celui de Josh. On ne les a jamais trouvés, Olivia les avait donc avec elle. Si Abby peut corroborer le témoignage de Dick, on le tient.

- C'est donc lui, je vais le massacrer

- Eliott reste calme lui suggéra Abby

- Je demande à Casey d'appeler Donnelly pour un mandat de perquisition à New York et dans le Massachussetts, Fin , Munch , vous allez l'arrêter

- Je viens avec vous

- Hors de question

Cragen lui barra la route

- Tu restes chez ici, tu ne bouges pas Eliott. Et c'est un ordre !

Les pleurs de la petite Zoé la tirent de son sommeil….elle n'a pas l'impression d'avoir récupéré. Mais elle doit être présente, elles ne peuvent compter que l'une pour l'autre pour rester en vie. Elle se battre pour fuir de cet enfer.

Elle la trouve merveilleusement jolie, elle passe son doigt sur son visage, l'enfant se calme….enroulée dans le peignoir de sa mère, elle n'a pas pris froid. Olivia la soulève délicatement, la pose sur sa poitrine et l'enfant se rassasie. Ce contact les rassure toutes les deux. Elle est tellement minuscule, tellement fragile.

Elle la laisse contre elle pendant encore une heure….elle observe sa douce petite déjà très calme comme si elle avait compris qu'elle devait être discrète.

Isolée dans cette cave transformée en appartement, elle se retrouvait seule sans connaissance médicale mais son cœur de maman lui dit que tout va bien. ce qui l'inquiète, c'est son état de faiblesse, elle sait qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'elle a besoin de force pour nourrir son enfant.

C'est vrai il a laissé des vêtements, un berceau, du matériel de toilette pour l'enfant. Il le voulait cet enfant, elle n'a pas été enlevée par hasard. Il n'a pas uniquement voulu se venger, il voulait un enfant.

Elle prend sa petite fille toujours enroulée dans ce peignoir. Il ne fait pas très chaud pourtant le petit chauffage qu'il a installé est à fond. Elle remplit la baignoire et y pénètre avec l'enfant….son premier bain…malgré leur statut de prisonnière, elle tient à nouer des contacts avec sa petite fille comme elle l'a fait pour Josh…..

Elle lui raconte son papa, son grand frère …..Elle la berce….la lange….ce barbare avait même prévu ça…..elle la pose dans son berceau ….la couvre pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid….Olivia se nourrit aussi, si elle veut allaiter, elle doit se nourrir….

Elle approche le berceau près de son lit, elle s'endort sachant que dans peu de temps, sa fille la réveillera à nouveau. Elle pleure, elle la prend à nouveau près d'elle et s'endorment toutes les deux, elles se tiennent chaud.

Tucker se réjouit de ce qu'il vient de voir, Abby Carmichael sort de chez elle, il la suit. Il l'observe rentrant dans l'appartement d'Olivia. Comme cela, elle le soupçonne. Il est heureux de lui avoir donné de fausses pistes.

Il prend son téléphone et appelle son ami de toujours qui l'a souvent tiré des mauvais plans.

- Kenneth, j'ai besoin de toi

- Maintenant

- Maintenant, ça urge !

- Ok

- Tu sais où est la clé ?

- Si tu l'as posée au même endroit que d'habitude, ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis.

- Elle y est

- Et qu'est-ce que j'en fais

- Tu peux la prendre chez toi ?

- Chez moi ! t'es fou !

- T'as toujours la cache, non ?

- Évidemment, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même

- Ils vont m'arrêter

- T'arrêter

- Oui mais je serai libre d'ici demain, évidemment je ne te contacterai pas d'ici un moment

- Ca ne devrait pas être un problème

- Elle est enceinte de mon enfant, tu feras attention

- Tu l'as mise enceinte, tu as réussis cette fois

- Oui, et qu'il n'arrive rien à cet enfant sinon t'es un homme mort.

Il raccrocha, il rentre chez lui, sachant que les renforts allaient arriver

_Flashback_

_L'infirmière entre _

- _C'est l'heure du premier bain pour votre petit prince, je vais vous expliquer, comme c'est votre premier_

- _Pour moi oui_

- _Pas votre mari_

- _C'est son 5éme _

- _Il pourra vous aider_

- _Je crois qu'il ne devrait pas tarder_

- _Vous parlez de moi je vois_

- _El ! _

- _Il pose sa veste, il relève ses manches, il sourit aux deux femmes qui le regardent avec étonnement._

- _C'est un charmeur votre mari _

- _Je confirme_

_Et devant le regard intrigué des deux femmes, il donna le premier bain à son fils._

- _Je pense que je peux le laisser_

- _Tu es un papa formidable_

- _Tu seras une maman extraordinaire Liv, crois-moi_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Il regarde Josh occupé à construire un puzzle avec Kathy. Aucun des deux ne l'a vu entrer….il sait qu'il va devoir s'absenter, le piste Tucker semble être la bonne, la meilleure qu'ils aient eue jusqu'à présent. Il ne lâchera pas…il comprend le capitaine qui l'empêche de se rendre sur place.

- El, il y a longtemps que tu es là

- J'aime vous regarder

- T'as toujours aimé faire ca

- On peut se parler

- Je reviens Josh

Kathy connaît Eliott, elle voit qu'il est sous tension

- Ils ont une piste dans le Massachussetts, ils sont partis à sa recherche, ils ont promis de m'informer s'ils trouvent la moindre information.

- Tu as besoin que je garde le petit plus longtemps ?

- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, tu as peut-être prévu autre chose

- Tu sais bien que non ! Que dois-je lui dire ?

- Je vais lui parler, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoir

Il s'approcha

- Josh viens ici mon grand….il se lève et s'approche de son papa

- C'est pour parler de maman

- Oui

- Tu l'as retrouvée

- pas encore

- Mais tu dois chercher papa

- Je vais y aller d'accord, tu vas rester avec Kathy encore un moment

- D'accord papa, j'aime bien Kathy

- Elle t'aime beaucoup aussi

- Mais pas comme maman

Il lui caressa la tête

- Non pas comme maman

Il serra son fils

- Je vais tout faire pour te ramener ta maman

- Et le bébé !

- Et le bébé !

Il retourna à ses jeux

Kathy le raccompagna

- El, tu vas y arriver

- Si on la retrouve,

Il serra Kathy dans ses bras

- Je sais pourquoi je t'aime tant Kathy

Il sentit une tape sur l'épaule

- Kevin, le nouveau mari de Kathy, je ….

- Aucun souci Eliott, je plaisantais. Ton petit homme est à l'intérieur ?

- Oui, nous avons une piste

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends

- J'y vais

_Flash-back_

_Le capitaine s'approchait d'un air grave _

- _Eliott n'est toujours pas rentré ?_

- _je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour, il y a un problème ?_

- _L'école vient d'appeler, Josh vient d'être emmené à l'hôpital_

- _À l'hôpital ! elle se leva déjà, le visage grimé par la peur, c'est grave_

- _Très mal au ventre et vomissement, je n'en sais pas plus _

- _J'y vais _

- _Je te conduis Liv, viens…._

_Plus tard, elle tenait la main de son enfant endormi dans son lit après sa crise d'appendicite….il ouvrit les yeux_

- _Maman _

- _Mon trésor…._

- _J'ai soif _

- _Elle lui tendit le gobelet et l'aida à se redresser légèrement_

- _Où est papa ?_

- _Il va bientôt arriver…..mais où est-il donc se dit-elle ?_

- _Tu vas rester avec moi_

- _Promis trésor_

_L'enfant s'était rendormi et son père n'était réapparu que deux heures plus tard. Ce fut la première fois qu'Olivia lui fit une scène de ménage. Il lui promit qu'à l'avenir, il serait toujours là…._

Comme prévu, elle est rapidement réveillée. Elle changea Zoé et lui donna le sein. Elle marcha en la tenant dans confortablement dans ses bras. Elle doit encore nettoyer les traces de son accouchement toujours présent sur le sol. Mais elle est toujours épuisée et a du mal à retrouver ses forces. Elle se contente de prendre soin d'elles deux, c'est ce qui compte. Sa tête tourne, elle s'assoit. Elle se demande si elle va récupérer ses forces. Elle s'est vue ce matin dans le miroir, elle ne ressemble plus à ce qu'elle était. Les cernes s'agrandissent de jour en jour, le côté droit n'est qu'un hématome à lui tout seul. Et son front couvert d'une entaille toujours rougeâtre sur fond bleu et ne cicatrise pas.

. Le coup de genoux qui lui a portés au dos rejaillit à chaque mouvement .Elle la recouche.

Elle regarde cette fenêtre recouverte de poussière, elle s'en approcha.

Elle prend son courage à deux mains, elle grimpa sur une chaise et sur la poussière, elle écrit Zoe et Joe….si elle doit mourir ici, s'ils la retrouve trop tard, Eliott comprendra le message.

Elle entend des pas dans l'escalier, il lui a pourtant dit qu'il s'absentait pour un long moment. Par mesure de protection, elle se dirige vers le berceau afin de mettre son enfant en sécurité. Elle a déjà peur vu la fureur de ses actes quand il a bu. Heureusement elle ne se réveille pas. Elle l'enroule dans son peignoir et la pose dans le lit. Elle s'assoit juste devant…..la poignée bouge….elle tremble déjà….paralysée par la peur de ce qui pourrait faire alors que son corps est déjà si meurtri

Ce n'est pas lui, c'est un autre homme qu'elle ne connait pas. Il est armé, il s'approche. Elle remarque une étrange ressemblance avec Arthur.

- Olivia ! Cette fois, il a vraiment bien choisi….il lui caresse le visage avec son fusil. Alors il t'a joué la comédie Rose et Martin.

Elle hoche la tête

- Je vais t'avouer un secret, Rose est morte depuis longtemps, enfin la vraie c'est Martin qui l'a tuée. Ça fait un bail maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner d'enfant, tu es la première qui a réussi apparemment. Il a encore essayé deux fois mais il les a toutes les deux tuées. Elle garde le silence.

- Tu es donc Olivia

.

- Je dois t'emmener ….Arthur s'est presque fait avoir. j'ai toujours été là pour réparer ses erreurs. quand il a tué Rose, je l'ai enterrée et je lui ai trouvé une deuxième femme puis une troisième sauf que j'ai dû les abandonner dans une décharge.

Les images d'un dossier lointain rejaillissent de sa mère, sa visite chez Tucker, tout prend enfin forme dans sa tête, il l'a enlevée parce qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur ce qui devait rester cacher, sa grossesse l'avait sauvée sinon Tucker l'aurait tout bonnement tuée.

L'enfant se réveille

Olivia se retourne et la prend dans ses bras

- Il m'a dit que tu étais enceinte

- Elle est arrivée plus tôt. Il y a deux jours

- Il t'est tombé dessus, c'est ca

Elle ne dit rien

- Il avait bu

Elle le regarde mais ne dit toujours rien, de peur qu'il la frappe tout comme Arthur

Arthur sera content, quoique je ne sois pas certain de te rendre, une belle femme comme toi, ça ne se rend pas. Il fut un temps où elle aurait pu se battre et s'emparer de son arme mais elle était encore faible et sa petite fille se trouve blottie tout contre elle, ses yeux sont ouverts, elle regarde sa mère.

- Tu vas prendre ce dont tu as besoin pour partir, je t'emmène avec moi

- Mais….

- Il posa son arme sur sa joue, tu fais ce que je dis, sinon tu creuseras toi-même le trou pour ton gosse, tu t'actives maintenant.

Elle prépare donc un sac contenant ce dont elle et son enfant auront besoin, elle quitte cette prison mais elle part vers l'inconnu, vers une autre geôle.

Elle se trouve dans le jardin et pour la première fois, elle va quitter cet endroit. Il fait froid, il neige, elle a couvert Zoé du mieux qu'elle le peut. Marcher est toujours aussi pénible et douloureux, elle boîte.

- Donne-moi le sac, je vais t'aider

- Ça ira, j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller

- Comme tu voudras ! content de savoir que tu as une langue….

Ils arrivent à proximité de la portière, il l'ouvre

- Monte Olivia

Il la regarde. L'enfant semble en bonne santé mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Olivia.

Il l'a sacrément battue. Son cou porte des traces d'ecchymoses tout comme ses bras. La peau autour de son entaille est encore rouge. Sa joue droite est entièrement bleue. Il va dans le coffre, prend sa trousse de secours. Il monte à l'arrière, s'assoit à ses côtés et lui tamponne le front avec du désinfectant. Il la plaint de ce qu'elle a enduré.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas te faire ce qu'il m'a demandé, tu veux savoir.

Elle hoche une seconde fois la tête

- Il m'a demandé de te faire un autre enfant mais j'ai un autre plan.

Il claque la porte, elle remarque qu'il ne la verrouille pas

Eliott tourne en rond dans le commissariat, Cragen tente tant bien que mal de le calmer mais mission impossible.

- Eliott, assieds-toi, tu me rends dingue

- Ils doivent déjà être sur place capitaine

- Ne désespère pas

- Tucker n'a rien voulu dire, il est resté muet, cet endroit est notre seul chance.

- Je le sais aussi bien que toi Eliott.

Le téléphone sonne enfin

Cragen active le haut-parleur

- Fin

- Elle n'est plus ici capitaine

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- On a trouvé une cache, une pièce dissimulée derrière une bibliothèque dans la cave….mais personne….Warner affirme qu'une personne a accouché dans cette pièce. je vous envoie les photos…une équipe médico-légale va venir….

- Très bien j'appelle Casey qu'elle puisse l'arrêter cette fois pour l'enlèvement d'Olivia

Il raccroche

- Capitaine, il faut qu'il parle, laissez-moi y aller

- Hors de question !

- Un bip se fait entendre

- Les photos prises apparaissent

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai !

- Eliott ?

- Olivia était bien là, je peux vous le confirmer bien avant que l'équipe médico légale ne prenne les échantillons et n'obtienne le résultat des analyses

- Eliott, explique-toi !

- Vous voyez la fenêtre

- Oui il y a deux mots Zoe et Joe, tu en connais la signification

- Josh Olivia Eliott…..Zoé doit être notre petite fille


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Mary Hawkins monte dans le bus comme elle le fait chaque matin. Elle s'assoit à sa place habituelle et ouvre son magasine en attendant que Thelma sa collègue la rejoigne 5 arrêts plus loin.

- Tu lis encore ce magazine

- Tu sais que j'aime ca

- Oui, bon ! tu pourrais te passionner pour des histoires beaucoup plus intéressantes que celles-là. de toute façon, cette femme est certainement morte.

- Je le connaissais

- Arrête ! tu rigoles !

- Je t'assure, il y a sept ans ma voisine de palier s'est faite agressée chez elle. C'est cette femme qui s'est occupée elle

- Cette Olivia Benson !

- Oui, elle est son ami policier, Eliott oui c'est ça…Eliott, un très bel homme, je crois s'ailleurs que c'étaient plus que des collègues .Ils ont été tellement gentils avec elle. Cette policière l'a accompagnée à l'hôpital, elle est venue la voir chez elle, elle l'a aidée pour le procès. Quand j'ai déménagé, j'ai perdu ma voisine de vue mais cette femme, c'est un ange, alors j'espère que le Bon Dieu fera en sorte de la rendre à sa famille

- Allez nous sommes arrivées. Et toutes deux sortirent du bus afin de se rendre sur leur lieu de travail.

- Kathy

- Papa a appelé ?

- Pas encore petit chou!

- Je peux l'appeler ?

Elle lui donne le téléphone

- Tiens trésor

- Si tu veux, je te donnerai des sous de ma tirelire pour payer

- Ça ira

- Une fois, j'ai cassé le vase de maman. J'ai dû donner des sous de ma tirelire. J'ai un peu pleuré mais ça n'a pas marché

- Je pense que maman t'a certainement dit de ne pas jouer au ballon à l'intérieur

- J'avais pas écouté

- papa

- Tout se passe bien bonhomme

- T'as retrouvé ma maman

- Pas encore …

- tu me passes Kathy trésor

- ok papa

- Eliott, des nouvelles

- On sait où elle était retenue prisonnière mais elle n'y est plus….je t'appelle dès que je sais

- Tu es resté à New York,

- oui avec Cragen.

Ils roulent depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. L'enfant commence à pleurer de plus en plus. Olivia comprend que c'est l'heure de la nourrir. Elle n'a pas envie de montrer sa poitrine à cet homme mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle déboutonne sa chemise et l'enfant blotti contre sa mère se nourrit mais la mauvaise qualité de la route les fait fréquemment sursauter ce qui rendait la tétée de l'enfant difficile, l' enfant pleure également de fatigue de ne pas pouvoir prendre son repas dans de bonnes conditions. Il est touché par sa façon de s'occuper de son enfant malgré ce qu'elle a vécu.

Dans son rétroviseur, il voit Olivia se démener et se tortiller pour subvenir au besoin de son enfant malgré sa propre douleur, elle essaie de le cacher mais il la voit grimacer. Il prend une route secondaire, se gare.

- Je vais vous laisser un moment, le temps que tu puisses la nourrir

- Merci, je ne connais pas votre prénom

- Je suis Kenneth Tucker

- Merci Kenneth

- Eh bien, il t'a dressée dis donc !

- Elle eut peur, elle frémit.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui, d'accord….quand vous aurez fini, je vous emmènerai à l'hôpital afin que cette adorable petite fille puisse être examinée mais tu devras te taire, j'ai promis à Arthur de vous garder jusqu'au moment où il serait libre. Et si je ne le fais pas, crois-moi, il trouvera une façon de se venger pas sur moi mais sur toi. Et tu verras aussi un médecin, je pense que tu en as besoin, tu ne tiens pratiquement plus sur tes jambes et tu es beaucoup trop pâle.

Il claque la porte et sort

Les recherches continuent

- Je suis certaine que ce coup de fil passé à son cousin avait pour but d'aller chercher à Olivia , en venant chez moi , il a compris que l'étau s'était resserré et maintenant qu'il est en garde à vue , il ne dit rien d'autre sous le conseil de son avocat. Il se contente de leur sourire. Dans le jardin ils ont retrouvé un autre corps, avec les deux de la décharge, ça rend Tucker responsable de trois meurtres.

- Voici Kenneth Tucker, ils ont grandi ensemble après que les parents de ce dernier aient péri dans l'incendie de leur maison. Ils sont donc proches.

Il faut donc le retrouver. C'est le seul qui a pu prendre Olivia.

- Il ne fera rien d'autre que ce que Tucker lui dira dit Huang, il est plus jeune qu'Arthur, c'est donc un bon soldat.

- Je viens de découvrir que Martin a été marié, voici une copie du certificat de mariage dit Alex. Et le prénom de se femme était Rose et correspond au premier corps retrouvé.

Il remonte dans la voiture, elle ne dit rien.

Comme promis, il s'arrête devant une clinique et se gare devant le parking des urgences

- Tu es ma compagne et j'étais parti en déplacement. Tu es tombée, il faut expliquer les ecchymoses, tu as accouché toute seule, je suis rentré ce matin.

- J'ai compris

- Olivia, tu utilises le nom de Rose, j'ai de faux papiers ici. J'ai un 38 dans ma poche et je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'en servir. mais je n'hésiterai pas, la famille passe d'abord et ma loyauté envers Arthur passe avant toi.

Ils se dirigent vers l'accueil des urgences et laisse Kenneth expliquer la situation

- Veuillez prendre place sur ces chaises, je vais appeler un pédiatre et un gynécologue mais ça risque de prendre du temps car le chef de service se trouve à un séminaire et celui de garde est en salle d'accouchement. le pédiatre, lui, ne devrait pas tarder.

Mary et Thelma se regardent

- Finalement je ne critiquerai plus tes magazines.

Mary part téléphoner à la police …

Thelma quant à elle s'approche d'Olivia cherchant à trouver une excuse pour séparer cette femme et l'enfant de ce qu'elle considère comme un monstre

- Voulez-vous la changer ?

- Je veux bien merci

- Très bien, venez avec moi

Olivia se leva ainsi que Kenneth

- Seulement les mamans monsieur !

- Désolé pour vous mais j'accompagne ma femme, elle reste avec moi. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre l'enfant et la changer vous-même si c'est tellement important.

- Très bien, je dois tout de même vérifier ce qu'il reste du cordon et prévenir tout risque 'infection avant que le pédiatre ne la voie. l'infirmière prend l'enfant. Elle regarde Olivia.

- Le Dr Eliott viendra bientôt pour s'occuper de vous

Elles se regardent, elles se comprennent. Une larme se forme, elle doit la retenir pour ne pas le mettre en colère, il pourrait avoir les mêmes réactions que Tucker.

Elle se lève pour lui donner l'enfant, elle murmure à l'oreille de l'infirmière.

- Ne la ramenez pas, je vous en prie

Thelma prit alors la parle

- Je vais l'emmener en pédiatrie le temps que votre médecin arrive. Je vais vous donner un tire-lait, vous pourrez le faire ici puisque monsieur veut rester à vos côtés.

Le capitaine ouvre la porte de son bureau

- El, on l'a

Il le regarde médusé

- Il l'a emmené dans un petit hôpital de Chelsea

- Elle est…..

- Non elle en vie, ton enfant aussi mais Liv n'est pas en super forme d'après les informations que j'ai pu recevoir.

Thelma crispe la bouche quand elle voit le cou d'Olivia ainsi que le haut de sa poitrine afin de prendre le lait. Elle ne dit rien parce cet homme serre la main d'Olivia.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Les recherches continuent

- Je suis certaine que ce coup de fil passé à son cousin avait pour but d'aller chercher à Olivia , en venant chez moi , il a compris que l'étau s'était resserré et maintenant qu'il est en garde à vue , il ne dit rien d'autre sous le conseil de son avocat. Il se contente de leur sourire. Dans le jardin ils ont retrouvé un autre corps, avec les deux de la décharge, ça rend Tucker responsable de trois meurtres.

- Voici Kenneth Tucker, ils ont grandi ensemble après que les parents de ce dernier aient péri dans l'incendie de leur maison. Ils sont donc proches. Il faut donc le retrouver. C'est le seul qui a pu prendre Olivia.  
- Il ne fera rien d'autre que ce que Tucker lui dira dit Huang, il est plus jeune qu'Arthur, c'est donc un bon soldat.  
- Je viens de découvrir que Martin a été marié, voici une copie du certificat de mariage dit Alex. Et le prénom de se femme était Rose et correspond au premier corps retrouvé.

Il remonte dans la voiture, elle ne dit rien.

Comme promis, il s'arrête devant une clinique et se gare devant le parking des urgences

- Tu es ma compagne et j'étais parti en déplacement. Tu es tombée, il faut expliquer les ecchymoses, tu as accouché toute seule, je suis rentré ce matin.

- J'ai compris

- Olivia, tu utilises le nom de Rose, j'ai de faux papiers ici. J'ai un 38 dans ma poche et je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'en servir. mais je n'hésiterai pas, la famille passe d'abord et ma loyauté envers Arthur passe avant toi.

Ils se dirigent vers l'accueil des urgences et laisse Kenneth expliquer la situation

- Veuillez prendre place sur ces chaises, je vais appeler un pédiatre et un gynécologue mais ça risque de prendre du temps car le chef de service se trouve à un séminaire et celui de garde est en salle d'accouchement. le pédiatre, lui, ne devrait pas tarder.

Mary et Thelma se regardent

- Finalement je ne critiquerai plus tes magazines.

Mary part téléphoner à la police …

Thelma quant à elle s'approche d'Olivia cherchant à trouver une excuse pour séparer cette femme et l'enfant de ce qu'elle considère comme un monstre

- Voulez-vous la changer ?

- Je veux bien merci

- Très bien, venez avec moi

Olivia se léve ainsi que Kenneth

- Seulement les mamans monsieur !

- Désolé pour vous mais j'accompagne ma femme, elle reste avec moi. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre l'enfant et la changer vous-même si c'est tellement important.

- Très bien, je dois tout de même vérifier ce qu'il reste du cordon et prévenir tout risque 'infection avant que le pédiatre ne la voie. l'infirmière prit l'enfant. Elle regarde Olivia.

- Le Dr Cragen viendra bientôt pour s'occuper de vous

Elles se regardent, elles se comprennent. Une larme se forme, elle doit la retenir pour ne pas le mettre en colère, il pourrait avoir les mêmes réactions que Tucker.

Elle se lève pour lui donner l'enfant, elle murmure à l'oreille de l'infirmière.

- Ne la ramenez pas, je vous en prie

Thelma prit alors la parle

- Je vais l'emmener en pédiatrie le temps que votre médecin arrive. Je vais vous donner un tire-lait, vous pourrez le faire ici puisque monsieur veut rester à vos côtés.

Le capitaine ouvre la porte de son bureau

- El, on l'a

Il le regarde médusé

- Il l'a emmené dans un petit hôpital de Chelsea

- Elle est…..

- Non elle en vie, ton enfant aussi mais Liv n'est pas en super forme d'après les informations que j'ai pu recevoir.

Thelma crispe la bouche quand elle voit le cou d'Olivia ainsi que le haut de sa poitrine afin de prendre le lait. Elle ne dit rien parce cet homme serre la main d'Olivia.

- Si vous le permettez , nous la laisserons au service pédiatrique le temps que vous votre épouse soit examinée par le gynécologue. Un examen avec un bébé sur les bras n'est pas facile et je pense qu'on devrait vous faire passer une radio, vous boitez !

Olivia jette un regard vers l'homme. Même s'il ne l'a pas touchée, elle le craint. Elle a toujours peur de dire quoi que ce soit, peur d'être battue à nouveau. Elle préfère donc se taire comme elle le faisait face à Arthur. Elle sait juste une chose, cette infirmière sait qui elle est. Il ne dit strictement rien ! Il se demande encore s'il a pris la bonne décision.

- C'est bon emmenez-là

Elle respire ! Elle sait que l'infirmière ne la ramènera pas.

Les autres retenus dans la maison du Massachussetts doivent y terminer l'enquête Munch, Cragen et Eliott se rendent donc ensemble vers cet hôpital de campagne où cet individu retient désormais Olivia.

Ils arrivent et sont accueillis par une autre entrée par le service de police qui les a attendus avant d'agir. Ils sont en liaison avec les infirmières.

- Votre épouse est toujours dans la salle d'attente avec cet individu, il ne la lâche pas, il est en possession d'une arme.

- Et l'enfant ?dit Cragen

- Il a accepté qu'on l'emmène aux services pédiatriques, voulez-vous la voir ?

Il se tourne vers Cragen

- Vas-y Eliott

- Et Liv ?

- On s'en occupe, tes émotions risque de te trahir, je vais y entrer comme si j'étais un patient. Va chercher ta petite fille Eliott, assure-toi qu'elle va bien, je te promets de te ramener Olivia.

Eliott suivi d'un policier arrivent au service pédiatrique, il croise une infirmière qui le dirige vers la chambre.

- Je suis Katherine Fox, l'infirmière en chef, suivez-moi !

Elle l'amène dans une pièce où se trouve un tout petit lit dans lequel dort un enfant surveillé par une infirmière.

- C'est votre petite fille, c'est Zoé

Il a les larmes aux yeux, submergé par l'émotion. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il aurait aimé faire sa connaissance, il aurait dû être là pour sa venue au monde.

- Elle a l'air tellement fragile

- Elle n'a que deux jours

- Elle est bonne santé ?

- Oui, le pédiatre l'a examinée. Sa mère en a vraiment pris soin !

- C'est une mère formidable, vous auriez dû la voir avec notre fils

- Voulez-vous la prendre ?

- J'en rêve

Il prend sa petite fille dans des bras

- Bonjour Zoé, je suis ton papa. Tu sais que tu as les mêmes fossettes que ta maman. Il lui caresse le visage et lui embrasse le front. Il retient ses larmes .je suis là maintenant, plus personne ne pourra vous faire du mal. Ta maman va bientôt venir nous retrouver.

- Je pourrai la ramener à la maison ?

- je pense qu'on vous le permettra pour autant que chacune soit en bonne santé, c'est l'heure du biberon, voulez-vous le lui donner ? votre femme a tiré du lait, elle l'allaite, je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu d'autres choix

Il la berce tout en prenant soin de ne pas l'effrayer, l'infirmière s'attend à ce que l'enfant déjà habituée au sein rejette la tétine mais dans les bras de son père où elle se sent déjà en sécurité, elle ne rechigne pas.

- Vous avez vu Olivia ?

- Non mais ma collègue oui

- Comment est-elle ?

- Elle en a apparemment bavé, accoucher toute seule a dû être une sacrée épreuve

Eliott commençait à se rendre compte de la douleur et de l'horreur qu'a dû affronter Olivia

- Eliott !

- Alex, entre

- Elle est magnifique !

- Comme sa mère, je te présente Zoé

- Je vous ai amené quelques affaires pour le bébé, je me suis dit que Liv préfèrerait d'autres vêtements, d'autres produits qui ne lui rappellent pas l'endroit d'où elle vient…..Cragen est entré dans la salle d'attente, ils vont bientôt la libérer. Abby est aussi partie chercher des vêtements pour Liv

- Vous êtes tellement merveilleuses. Je vais redescendre

- Reste ici, El, ils te l'amèneront, ordre du capitaine. Reste tranquille El

- C'est difficile de rester ici quand je sais qu'elle est en prise otage deux étages plus bas par je ne sais quel fou furieux!

- Elle effectivement en compagnie de ce fou furieux qui de plus est armé, si elle te voit, il est possible que vos émotions vous trahissent, il pourrait s'en prendre à elle, Cragen est entré, il ne ressortira pas sans elle, il ne le permettra pas

- Alex, est-ce….

En regardant Eliott, elle comprit

- Je m'en occuperai pendant que tu veilleras sur Olivia

- Merci

- Et Josh

- Tu peux

- J'y vais

Cragen, accompagné d'un policier en civil, entre. Il la voit. L'homme lui serre la main .Olivia a la tête baissée comme si elle est résignée sur son sort. Il remarque les ecchymoses entourant sur son cou, son visage ainsi que l'entaille assez profonde. Son cœur se serre. Ce qui l'effraie c'est son teint si pale et son effroyable minceur. Il aperçoit la forme d'un revolver dans sa poche. Il sait qu'il l'aura, il sait aussi qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle s'il le faut.

C'est vrai, c'est son patron, son capitaine mais elle représente tellement plus pour lui, Olivia est la fille qu'il n'a jamais eue. Il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'est un flic hors pair ! Elle possède un talent inné pour interroger les enfants souvent traumatisés par la vie. Elle manque à l'équipe, elle leur manque tout simplement

Il la respecte profondément, elle a su se faire une place dans ce monde peuplé d'hommes. Elle a su utiliser son passé et ses racines pour se construire une force et une sensibilité hors du commun. C'est un pilier de son équipe et il le sait. Il s'est battu pour que ses deux policiers restent dans l'équipe malgré leur rapprochement et leur union.

Il se sent responsable de ce qui lui arrive, c'est lui qui l'a chargée de réviser cette enquête. Elle ne lève toujours pas les yeux.

Il doit absolument attirer son attention

- Ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ?

Elle tremble dans un premier temps, elle reconnait cette voix, elle lève la tête.

Ils se regardent. Aucune parole ne s'échange mais elle comprend

- Arrête de le regarder, t'as jamais vu un vieux

- Si ose-t-elle prononcer faiblement

- Finalement Tucker ne t'a pas si bien dressée que ca

Le sang de Cragen ne fait qu'un tour….

Il se lève et s'approche de Cragen

- Si vous regardez encore une seule fois ma femme, je vous fais avaler votre casquette espèce de sale pervers

- C'est bon, j'ai compris rétorqua Cragen

Il se retourne, il gifle Olivia jute sur sa joue déjà couverte de bleus. La douleur lui est désormais insupportable mais elle retient ses larmes, elle ne veut pas pleurer, pas maintenant !

Il montre alors son dos à Cragen qui n'hésite pas à sortir son arme et le pointe sur sa tête tout en se retenant de ne pas tirer.

- Tu la touches encore une seule fois, t'es un homme mort.

Cragen prend son révolver dans sa poche et le passe à l'autre flic.

- Olivia, recule-toi

Elle met du temps à réaliser que ce qui se passe est bien réel

Tout se passe très vite, elle se glisse contre le mur et les policiers entrent pour l'emmener. Elle n'y croit pas, elle est libre !

Cragen s'approche tout doucement d'Olivia qui semble terrorisée, elle reste silencieuse, elle a pris l'habitude de se taire et de subir, son cerveau s'est mis en mode soumission pour survivre et n'est pas capable de remonter à la surface.

Il la regarde, il veut la toucher, elle recule…elle n'arrive pas à y croire

- C'est fini Olivia, c'est fini.

Elle s'approche finalement. Il lui caresse les cheveux. Elle reste impassible ….c'est fini répète-t-il, c'est fini Liv…tu es libre !

- Eliott t'attend. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il vienne ….il est en pédiatrie …il t'attend. nous allons le rejoindre …ensuite il faudra te soigner.

Elle hoche la tête….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Elle marche difficilement le long de ce couloir, elle boîte de plus en plus. Cragen veut lui prendre le bras, elle sursaute.

- Liv, ça ira, je comprends.

Il ne voit plus briller dans ses yeux l'étincelle d'autrefois …que t'a-t-il donc fait Olivia, pense-t-il ? Il espère que ses retrouvailles avec Eliott vont l'aider à sortir de son mutisme dans lequel elle s'est engluée.

Elle se retourne, elle lui adresse un sourire qui masque tellement de souffrance

- Tu nous as terriblement manqué…..nous t'avons vainement cherchée, ils se sont tellement démenés malgré les bâtons que Tucker leur mettait dans les roues. Nous savons que c'est lui …

Elle observe la scène dont elle a tellement rêvé.

Zoé est dans son lit et Eliott lui caresse sa petite main. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'entend pas arriver. Elle ne dit rien et se contente de regarder un père et sa fille, Eliott a tellement d'amour à leur donner mais elle ne sait pas si elle sera encore capable de lui donner ce qu'il attend en retour.

Il se lève très vite, se dirige vers sa direction. Il fait ce geste qu'il aimait tant, il remet sa mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il la regarde, elle en a apparemment bavé, il le voit. Elle est tellement pâle, cette entaille et ces bleus, cela lui transperce le cœur. Et ce regard tellement vide….

Il lui caresse la joue, elle recule à nouveau terrifié par d'autres souvenirs qui rejaillissent….ce geste de Tucker, lui touchant la joue avant de la battre chaque fois qu'il en avait envie, chaque fois qu'il avait bu….chaque fois qu'elle voulait émettre son avis. Il constate sa terreur

- C'est moi, c'est Eliott Liv….

Il lui prend la main et avec son pouce, il en caresse le dos.

- je sais que c'est la mienne, je le sais !

Il la prend dans ses bras et ils restent tous les deux un long moment sans parler. Elle n'ose pas le serrer dans ses bras, elle le regarde, l'amour va-t-il lui permettre de reprendre sa vie ? Eliott se rend compte de sa passivité, il a compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle est ailleurs, elle est restée prisonnière de Tucker malgré sa libération. Il a maintenant le cœur déchiré…comment pourra-t-il rebâtir ce qui a été détruit ? Comment pourra-t-il lui rendre sa vie d'avant ?

- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. Il lui parle, elle ne répond toujours pas, il devine sa fragilité, la terreur qui l'a habitée durant ces derniers mois, son être tout entier respire la violence dont elle a été la proie. Elle n'arrive même plus à pleurer….ses larmes comme ses cris ne l'ont jamais sauvée…personne n'est venu….elle lui en veut

- Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal, je te le promets Liv, je te le promets tu as dû nous attendre mais je te jure qu'on ne t'a jamais abandonnée, je te jure qu'on t'a cherchée

Elle pose enfin sa tête sur son épaule, il l'enlace, il lui caresse les cheveux et elle s'enivre de ce parfum qu'elle avait tant oublié, celui qu'elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs. Ils restent là, le temps de se retrouver. Elle se sent enfin en sécurité, ce sentiment de danger constant n'est plus présent dans les bras d'Eliott. Mais elle n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot.

Elle plonge enfin son regard dans ses beaux yeux bleus, elle comprend qu'il n'a jamais laissé tomber, qu'il l'a toujours cherchée, qu'il a toujours gardé espoir.

- Eliott murmure-t-elle enfin si faiblement que lui seul peut l'entendre

- Liv, des larmes se forment dans ses yeux

Attends, retourne-toi ….quelqu'un est venu te voir


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Son petit garçon se trouve là, à l'entrée de la porte, les poings serrés, il ne sourit pas. Il est un peu plus grand, ses cheveux ont poussé. Elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire combien elle l'aime, combien il lui a manqué, combien elle se désespérait de ne plus les revoir.

Il s'avance à mi- distance et regarde Olivia qui n'ose pas avancer….elle a travaillé avec assez d'enfants pour savoir qu'il a dû être aussi bien chamboulé par sa disparition que par son retour

- T'étais pas là pour mon anniversaire. Elle sait qu'il attend des réponses, elle va devoir le rassurer

- Je sais Josh, maman est vraiment désolée. ses paroles l'atteignent en plein cœur

- J'ai 6 ans maintenant

- Tu es un grand garçon !

- C'est Kathy et Alex qui m'ont lu des histoires, c'est papa qui m'emmène à l'école, moi je te voulais toi

- Je sais mon trésor

- Je vais à l'école chez les grands maintenant

Il avance d'un pas

- T'étais pas là à Thanksgiving non plus

- Je sais mon grand

- T'étais où

- Loin Josh, trop loin …sa gorge se serre de plus en plus

- J'ai pleuré pour que tu reviennes, aussi même Alex

- Je suis vraiment désolée mon chéri, les larmes se formaient. elle les retenait tant bien que mal

Il s'avance encore, Olivia malgré sa douleur, s'accroupit afin de se trouver à la même hauteur que son petit garçon.

- T'étais pas là pour Noël non plus, on a mangé tous ensemble, il manquait que toi. j'ai pourtant demandé au Père Noël de te ramener. t'étais où, avec le méchant ?

- Oui mon trésor

- Il était fort ?

- Très fort

- Plus fort que toi ?

- Oui

- J'ai dit à papa pour le secret

- Tu as eu raison

- C'est le bébé qui est là

- Oui mon grand

- C'est un garçon ?

- C'est ta petite sœur, c'est Zoé

- Maintenant, je suis là, le méchant ne lui fera rien

- Tu seras un super grand frère

- Ça c'est sûr !

Il s'avance et met doucement sa main sur la joue de sa maman

- C'est lui qui a fait ça ?

- Oui

- Ça aussi en montrant délicatement l'entaille au front en la touchant de ses doux petits doigts

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas fait ce qu'il voulait….ses larmes coulaient….elle ne les contrôlait plus, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est le serrer dans ses bras mais il a besoin de savoir

- Il t'a fait très mal maman…..enfin il a dit maman

- Très mal

- Il t'a frappée ?

- Oui Josh

- Beaucoup ?

- Beaucoup

- Il était vraiment méchant alors

- Oui mon trésor

- Tu vas aller voir un docteur pour guérir

Elle hoche la tête, les larmes coulent, il n'a toujours pas bougé

- Il est en prison le méchant ?

- Il l'est …

- Tu m'aimes toujours maman ?

- Plus que tout au monde mon trésor

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours

- Tu pars plus ?

- Je pars plus

- Tu promets ?

- Je promets

- Si je te fais des bisous, ça ira mieux

- Oui dit-elle en tremblant à cause des larmes qui s'écoulaient de plus en plus

Il se jette alors dans les bras de la mère et il pleure à son tour.

- Je t'aime p'tit homme

- Moi aussi maman

Elle se relève difficilement tenant son petit garçon qui ne la lâche plus. Eliott arrive pour l'aider en la soutenant. Elle frotte le dos de son petit garçon et l'embrasse tendrement.

Elle vient de retrouver les siens ….elle sent cependant que ses forces la quittent petit à petit.

Alex et Kathy sont restées, elles ont également les larmes aux yeux.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

- viens près de papa, maman a besoin de s'assoir trésor

- Tu as mal maman ? Elle souffrait toujours à cause de son dos tellement malmené, ses douleurs ne se calmaient pas, au contraire !

- Un petit peu mon cœur

L'enfant tend les bras vers son père qui le prend dans ses bras

- Je peux prendre ma petite sœur dans mes bras maintenant

- D'accord

Pendant qu'Eliott s'occupe de ses deux enfants, Alex et Kathy chacune leur tour enlace Olivia.

- Kathy, infirmière, constate aussitôt l'état de fatigue, la faiblesse ainsi que les signes des violences quotidiennes subies par Olivia, tu dois aller voir le médecin.

- Je sais mais….je …..

- Liv, reprit Alex, je veux qu'ils pourrissent en prison tous les deux, qu'ils y crèvent pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, pour ce que nous avons tous affronté durant ces huit derniers mois….

Elle se retourna vers ses enfants

- Je ne veux pas les laisser

- Liv, reprit Kathy, on s'en occupe, nous allons ramener tes deux petits chez toi, tu nous y rejoindras dès que tu auras fini…..il ne sait pas que tu nous es revenue.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui….

- Non c'est Casey

- Elle a pris un long congé pour te retrouver Liv ajouta Eliott

Elle regarde celle qui est sa meilleure amie

- Alex

- Il le fallait Liv, Tucker avait classé ton dossier. il surveillait nos horaires, quand il a réussi à envoyer ton dossier aux oubliettes, il a pris un congé….il a même convaincu les autorités d'enlever Josh à ton mari, il a réussi à leur faire croire que c'était lui qui t'avait fait du mal. Nous étions dans une impasse

- Est-ce que Josh est allé à l'assistance ? demande-t-elle paniquée.

- Non déclara Kathy, Kévin et moi l'avons accueilli chez nous, je n'aurais jamais permis cela Olivia

Elle leur sourit

- Merci à tous, je ne sais pas quoi dire

- Nous avons fait ce qui nous semblait juste dit Alex

Eliott lui prit doucement la main

- On y va

- On y va dit-elle faiblement

Ils quittent tous les deux la chambre sachant que ce sera une épreuve de plus.

- Elle revient Alex

- Oui mon grand, elle est partie voir le docteur…..

- On rentre à la maison avec ma petite sœur

- On rentre à la maison

Une infirmière les accueille et leur indique une salle d'examen, elle s'approche du couple. Ils prennent place sur les deux chaises assises face au bureau situé à côté de la table d'examen. Olivia se rend compte que c'est loin d'être fini alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est de retrouver ses enfants, sa famille, sa maison. Elle a, dans le passé, aidé assez de personnes pour savoir ce qui l'attend : se déshabiller, prendre des photos, des échantillons, chercher et noter toutes traces de violence.

- voulez-vous une présence à vos côtés ?

Elle a du mal à parler…..elle serre la main d'Eliott qui comprend le geste….elle a tellement été habituée à se taire pour ne pas être frappée davantage qu'elle est confuse même si c'est maintenant Eliott qui est à ses côtés.

- je vais rester avec elle

- c'est ce que voulez madame Benson ?

Elle hoche la tête

- je vais vous expliquer l'examen

- nous savons repris Eliott, nous savons comment ça se passe

Il regarde Olivia

- liv, dis quelque chose

- je sais comment ça se passe, il est troublé, elle répète mot pour mot ce qu'il dit comme si elle avait peur de lui.

Il regarde l'infirmière

- pouvez-vous nous laisser un moment tous les deux

- pas de soucis.

Il lui prend la main

- Liv, je sais

- non, justement el

- tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a infligé, tu nous le diras quand tu seras prête et je ne te forcerai pas à me le raconter mais il n'est plus là, n'aie plus peur…..je sais que tu as vécu des moments assez difficiles et encore difficile est un faible mot, il me suffit de voir toutes les traces sur ton corps pour deviner…..

- je ne veux pas le faire, El, je veux juste rentrer, juste rentrer …..juste retrouver notre vie, elle pose sa tête sur son épaule, elle pleure sans se retenir, il caresse ses cheveux

- pleure Liv, pleure….tu en as le droit

Le médecin accompagné de l'infirmière les regarde

- vous me rappelez quand ils seront prêts

- vous êtes certain

- cette femme revient de l'enfer….il lui faut du courage et du temps


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Elle reste un long moment la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Le temps s'arrête et s'égrène au fil de ce bonheur retrouvé.

L'infirmière leur apporte à tous deux un plateau repas sachant que la journée allait encore être longue.

- Je n'ai pas très faim

- Liv, tu dois manger, tu dois reprendre tes forces…tu es tellement pâle ! Allez, on mange ensemble

- d'accord ! Elle mange, Eliott remarque qu'elle mange lentement

- Liv, ça va

- Mes molaires me font mal depuis le coup de poing juste avant…..elle s'arrête…..il comprend

- je vais appeler ton dentiste dès que possible, ok

- El

- Dis-moi

- Tu me ramènes à la maison quand tout est fini !

- rien ne pourra m'empêcher de te ramener chez nous à condition que tu acceptes que l'on t'aide, tu as besoin de repos, énormément de repos Liv ….je ne voudrais pas te perdre pour toujours. Tu vas nous laisser prendre soin de toi. Ok ?

- Ok

- mange Liv, stp ….il lui prend la main, nous avons besoin de toi tous les trois …mange, nous avons besoin que tu reviennes dans ton foyer

- ok El, je mange

Elle repose sa tête sur son épaule, il l'enroule de son bras….les contacts physique l'effraient…il préfère y aller doucement.

- Je suis prête

- Je vais les appeler

- El

- Je serai tout près de toi

- Tu me tiendras la main

- Je ne la lâcherai pas

Ils se regardent

- Je sais que ce sera difficile liv

- Le pire est derrière moi maintenant que je vous ai retrouvés, je suis prête à l'affronter.

Il prend sur lui pour la soutenir du mieux qu'il le peut.

Des photos des coups sont prises afin d'étayer ce qui sera présenté lors du procès. Il sait que la confrontation sera difficile surtout pour elle qui devra raconter ce qu'elle a vécu.

Il se retient de vomir son dernier repas quand elle dénude son dos, il est en grande partie couvert de traces de pieds de différentes couleurs, ils indiquent la violence de son quotidien.

Les prises d'échantillons sont un moment aussi pénibles que douloureux, il sent sa main qui se serre la sienne quand le médecin vérifie que tout est correct mais qu'elle repère en même temps les traces de violences sexuelles qui rythmaient son quotidien.

Il comprend aussi quand on demande à Olivia de se coucher sur le ventre, elle lui serre davantage la main, il perçoit ses sanglots….il comprend les pratiques sexuelles qui lui ont été imposées d'autant que l'infirmière le regarde en hochant la tête.

Enfin quand ils ont terminé. Elle enfile les vêtements qu'Abby a apportés, les siens, elle reconnaît leur odeur et ça l'apaise. Le silence envahit cette pièce.

Ils restent à nouveaux tous les deux dans cette salle. Elle doit à nouveau tirer ce lait que Kathy vient à nouveau chercher.

Elle met sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia

- Tu seras bientôt de retour.

C'est Casey qui entre ensuite, elle l'enlace également, elle prend sa déposition. Elle a l'impression de tout revivre, elle décrit chaque moment dont elle se souvient.

Quand elle doit décrire la période précédant son accouchement, c'est une torture pour ceux qui écoutent mais elle doit leur raconter, elle doit l'envoyer derrière les barreaux qu'il ne recommence pas, jamais !

Eliott la serre contre elle !

- On peut rentrer maintenant

- On peut

Le médecin prend Eliott en privé

- Elle a besoin de se reposer

- Je sais

- Un bébé si petit demande énormément d'attention, vous avez des amis pour vous aider

- Nous en avons

- Très bien et voici l'adresse d'un confrère, votre épouse aura besoin de voir un spécialiste quand elle sera prête

- Je vous remercie

- Voici les différentes prescriptions, il faut s'y tenir, ils ne sont pas dangereux pour l'allaitement. Si vous ne le suivez pas à la lettre, on devra l'hospitaliser et ce n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin mentalement. Vous devez vous rendre compte que son état de faiblesse et très avancé. Voici aussi le papier concernant les soins qui doivent être donnés par une infirmière.

- Je vous promets de veiller correctement sur elle

- Et votre travail

- Le patron m'a ordonné de rester à la maison jusqu'à son rétablissement

- Très bien

Elle respire l'air de la liberté, Eliott lui tient la main, elle ne le lâche toujours pas.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Il se gare enfin devant leur maison, il est plus de minuit. Elle s'est endormie, épuisée par cette journée teintée d'événements marquants pour chacun d'entre eux, la tête contre son épaule. Eliott reste là, les mains appuyées contre le volant, il soupire. Il va devoir essayer de la réveiller sans la brusquer, sans lui faire mal. Les médecins lui ont expressément recommandé d'épargner son dos et de lui éviter trop d'effort.

Il n'a même pas encore osé l'embrasser, il prend garde …elle décidera quand l'instant sera venu, quand elle pourra lui montrer un signe d'affection sans penser à ces deux monstres.

Il rêve de le tuer, si seulement il l'avait entre les mains, il s'assurerait qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal ….mais il ne peut pas …il doit penser à Olivia, si elle devait le perdre, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais lui se pardonnera-t-il un jour de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée plus tôt, se pardonnera-t-il de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ces atrocités qui lui a fait vivre….redeviendra-t-elle elle-même ?

- Olivia

Elle ouvre soudainement les yeux, il voit la peur s'installer pendant 15 secondes avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle est avec son Eliott

- C'est notre maison

- Oui Liv, nous sommes rentrés

- Chez nous

- Chez nous, tu es prête

- je le suis El

Il lui prend la main

- bon retour à la maison mon ange

- les enfants ?

- ils sont là avec Kathy et Alex

Elle ouvre la porte, sort de la voiture…Eliott arrive à proximité ….il prend sa main dans la sienne….ils avancent et ouvre la porte.

Le silence règne dans la maison, aucun bruit.

Eliott lui murmure, Alex et Kathy doivent certainement dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

- J'aimerais voir Josh

Heureusement les veilleuses étaient restées allumées….elle regarda son petit garçon dormir

- J'ai raté 8 mois El, 8 longs mois

- Je sais ….il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre

- Et Zoé

- Viens

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre où un magnifique berceau blanc avait été installé. Elle s'approche pour y regarder Zoé

- Bienvenue chez toi petit ange

- C'est magnifique, tu….

- C'est Abby et Alex….

- Je leur dois énormément

- Tout le monde voulait te retrouver Liv

- Sauf Tucker

- Sauf Tucker, il nous a fallu trop de temps pour comprendre, comment a-t-on pu passer à côté, je ne me la pardonnerai jamais !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Eliott, si je t'avais dit où j'allais, ça ne serait pas arrivé

- Si tu me l'avais dit Liv, tu serais morte

- Je ne veux pas que l'on se fasse de reproches Eliott, ni toi, ni moi….je souhaite juste reprendre ma vie….je vais certainement avoir des réactions qui te seront étranges, je veux avancer Eliott avec toi, nos enfants, mes amis et mon travail…..je vais prendre soin de moi, de nous ….je ne veux pas qu'il détruise le bonheur que nous avions construit et dont il nous a privé. Je vais certainement avoir du mal à oublier toutes ses crises de violence, les viols, l'accouchement, les coups mais mon amour pour vous trois et tellement fort qu'il prendra le pas petit à petit sur mes blessures

Cette fois, c'est Olivia qui lui prend la main…..

- Je t'aime El

- Je t'aime Liv

Et ils s'embrassent enfin …..Elle est là, dans ses bras, chez eux avec leurs enfants

- Si je te préparais un bain

- Ce serait une bonne idée….

- J'y vais


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Il entend des pleurs, il se réveille….Olivia se tortille dans son lit en pleurant.

Elle supplie d'arrêter….il essaie de la réveiller…..il lui secoue l'épaule

- Olivia, Olivia réveille-toi, c'est moi

Elle ouvre les yeux, elle tremble…..

Il la prend dans ses bras, elle pleure…..elle ne s'arrête plus

- J'ai cru que j'étais à nouveau là-bas Eliott

- Je sais mon ange, je sais …mais tu es là….je suis là….dans notre maison, tu te rappelles ?

- Je sais Eliott

Zoé commence à pleurer

- Je vais chercher le biberon

- Pas besoin, El ….donne-la moi

Il se lève et lui donne sa petite fille à laquelle elle donne le sein.

Il voit à nouveau les traces de coup….il la regarde

- El stp

- Quoi

- Arrête

- Arrête quoi ?

- De regarder les marques

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le massacrer

- Je sais El, si j'avais pu, je l'aurais tué moi-même et tu as entendu ma déposition, j'ai repris pleinement conscience de ma mémoire trop tard…je ne veux pas que tu me regardes chaque fois comme une victime….je ne veux pas de ce regard ici Eliott

- Ce n'est pas le cas Liv

- Si Eliott

- Liv, j'admire le courage et la force qu'il t'a fallu pour l'affronter, c'est ce que nous pensons tous

- J'ai agis au mieux pour la protéger, si j'ai tenu le coup c'est grâce à votre amour, la force de croire que j'allais vous revoir. Vous y êtes pour beaucoup, j'imagine à quel point ces moments ont été douloureux pour nous tous ….mais nous allons nous en sortir

- J'ai confiance el….en moi….en toi et en nous

Elle grimaça

- Ton dos ?

- Parfois, je n'ose pas bouger

- Je vais te mettre ta crème, tu veux

- Ok

Il prit l'enfant, la replaça dans son berceau après l'avoir embrassée

- Tu te mets sur le ventre

Elle se retourna, Eliott releva sa robe de nuit

- Ça va Liv

- C'est bon, je sais que c'est toi, mon corps commence à reconnaître la douceur de ses mains

Il lui appliqua doucement cette crème qui allait probablement soulager ses hématomes ….il la massa tendrement, de tout son amour ….elle ne dit rien mais il sentait que ça la soulageait. Les marques des pieds de ce montre sont tellement visibles qu'il en vient à se demander comment elle a pu survivre.

Elle s'endormit enfin paisiblement ….

Il remonte ensuite la couverture, et au moment d'éteindre la lumière, il aperçoit Josh avec des larmes sur les joues dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il lui fait signe d'avancer

- Tu ne dors pas bonhomme

- Je peux dormir avec maman

- Allez viens, tu grimpes doucement et ne réveille pas maman, elle vient de se rendormir

- Le bébé dort

- Oui aussi

- Alors pas de bruit

- Pas de bruit

Le petit garçon s'installe dans les bras de son père et ils s'endorment tous les deux enfin apaisés….leur chagrin s'en est allé….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Josh rentre de l'école. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas faire de bruit au cas où sa maman dort. C'est toujours son papa qui le conduit et qui vient le rechercher. Il a compris que sa maman est encore très fatiguée.

- Je peux aller voir Zoé

- Ok, viens

Il entre dans la chambre et voit Olivia endormie. Zoé dans son berceau ouvre ses yeux quand les deux hommes de la maison s'approchent.

Il sourit à son père sachant qu'il ne doit pas réveiller maman

Ils vont dans la cuisine et Eliott pose Zoé dans le couffin

- Je peux lui faire un bisou

- Bien sur

- Tu prépares son biberon papa

- Oui, tu fais tes devoirs d'accord et ensuite nous irons nous promener au parc

- Avec Zoé ?

- Avec Zoé

- Et maman

- Je ne sais pas mon grand dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, on verra d'accord

- D'accord papa

Il donne le biberon à Zoé surveillant Josh s'exerçant au calcul.

- J'ai fini papa

Tout en tenant Zoé, il vérifia

- C'est très bien fiston, t'es un champion ! Tu peux aller prendre ton ballon pour aller au parc

A quatre mois, Zoé est une enfant très calme ne se faisant entendre que pour changer ses couches ou réclamer ses repas. Ils se promènent tous les trois, Eliott profite de ce bon temps pour se poser à l'ombre pendant que Josh trouve des amis pour jouer.

Son cœur se met à battre quand il voit Casey s'approcher.

- Je venais chez vous

- Mauvaises nouvelles ?

- J'ai reçu les dates du procès, dans deux semaines !

- On ne pouvait pas y échapper

- J'ai tout fait pour éviter qu'Olivia témoigne mais si on ne l'appelle pas à la barre, la défense se l'appropriera ….et tu connais les avocats

- Hélas !

- Olivia n'est pas avec vous ?

- Elle dormait

- Alex m'a dit qu'elle passerait ce soir

Il lui sourit

- Et les cauchemars

- Ils sont de moins en moins fréquents mais ils sont toujours là

- Alex m'a dit que son dos allait beaucoup mieux

- Plus de douleurs depuis deux jours

- Tu veux que je lui parle moi-même du procès

- Je le ferai

- Très bien, Donnelly l'attend lundi dans mon bureau, il faut qu'elle l'entraîne

- C'est vraiment nécessaire

- Ça l'est Eliott, crois-moi, l'avocat de Tucker ne va pas la ménager, il va même essayer de la déstabiliser et je pense qu'il pourrait réussir

- Je ne suis pas de ton avis, elle se bat chaque jour

- Tu dis toi-même que les cauchemars la réveillent encore

- Je sais mais elle se bat depuis maintenant 4 mois et elle ne laissera pas tomber, elle sait que c'est une étape importante pour sa survie Casey, tu sais que c'est essentiel qu'elle le voit sans avoir peur et crois-moi, même s'il réussisse à la terrifier, elle prendra le dessus parce que ses amis seront là et qu'elle tient aussi à reprendre totalement sa vie en main y compris son travail

- À l'unité spéciale

- Oui

- Elle te l'a dit

- Oui

- Et

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle

- Bon je file, je dois repasser au bureau

- Je sais que vous avez énormément de travail

- Olivia, comme toutes les autres victimes, mérite justice.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Eliott et les enfants passèrent l'entrée de la maison

- Ça sent les spaghettis papa !

- Je crois que maman s'est remise à la cuisine

Ils entrent dans la cuisine et aperçoivent Olivia debout occupée à leur concocter une sauce faite maison.

- Maman, il court dans ses bras et pour la première fois, elle peut l'attraper au vol sans se faire mal.

- Tu t'es bien amusé

- Oui avec plein d'amis, Casey est venue aussi

- Ah oui ! dit-elle en regardant Eliott dont la main s'assombrit en posant Zoé dans son buggy. Et si tu allais te laver les mains avant de passer à table

- Ok j'y vais

L'enfant quitta donc la pièce laissant Eliott face à Olivia

- C'est pour le procès que Casey est venu ?

- Oui

- On savait que ça arriverait Eliott

- Je sais Liv mais je sais que ce sera une épreuve de plus, il s'avance vers elle, il la prend dans ses bras, tu vas devoir tout revivre et j'ai peur pour toi

- Je sais Eliott, je sais…mais je ne suis pas seule, je suis là, tu es là ….j 'aimerais juste que les enfants soient épargnés….

- On fera en sorte

- Vous vous faites encore des câlins

- Tes mains sont lavées chenapans

- Oui

- Tu aides papa à mettre la table

- Oui, si tu vas laver tes mains dit-il à son père en souriant….

Le repas se passe dans le calme, Eliott et Josh discutent ensemble mais Olivia n'arrive pas à manger.

Elle se lève sans rien dire, prend Zoé et s'en va dans la chambre pour l'allaiter, elle n'a de toute façon pas envie de manger, elle fait semblant d'être forte pour Eliott mais elle ne voudrait plus jamais revoir ce monstre….elle a tellement peur…Arthur Tucker n'a pas pu être libéré sous caution, il se trouve à Rikers, pour Kenneth, il l'a été mais avec une interdiction de s'approcher d'Olivia ou de sa famille….

- Liv, ça ne va pas

- Si je t'assure

- Pas à moi Olivia

- Eliott

- Je sais que tu as peur, ne fais pas semblant que ça ne t'atteint pas

- Je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle

- S'il s'en prenait à nouveau à nous, tu sais que dans la mesure de protection, on a dû donner notre adresse, s'il sent que ça tourne mal, Kenneth Tucker pourrait venir s'en prendre à nous….je ne ….

- Alors on va se protéger !

- Tu ne peux pas rester à mes côtés tout le temps Eliott

- Écoute, Alex vient ce soir, on essaiera de trouver une solution d'accord

- D'accord

- Je vais donner le bain à Josh, tu vas manger quand tu as fini avec notre princesse, tu dois….

- Manger je sais …..je ne veux pas redevenir celle que j'étais, tellement effrayée, soumise de peur de recevoir des coups Eliott

- Liv, tant que je serai à tes côtés, je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal, et dans ce tribunal, c'est moi que tu regarderas, pas lui….quand tu auras puisé les forces dont tu as besoin, tu l'affronteras et tu en sortiras victorieuse….il t'a fait du mal mais il ne t'a pas détruite car contrairement à lui tu es entourée de gens qui t'aiment


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

- Je ne sais pas

- Olivia, c'est la seule solution si tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait vous faire malgré les mesures de protection

Eliott lui prit la main

- Nous savons que tu en as peur

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre….elle se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre du salon….il m'a pris ma dignité …. Ma fierté….ma liberté et j'ai peur de les voir tous deux….j'ai peur pour nous, ils sont malades Eliott

- Alors accepte la proposition d'Alex

- Je ne veux pas être une charge Eliott

Elle se tourne, elle est tellement pâle

- Je suis d'accord, préparons nos sacs maintenant

- Maintenant si Alex

- Casey et moi avons deux chambres inoccupées comme je te l'ai dit, vous serez en sécurité

- Je vais préparer mes affaires et celles de Zoé et….

- Je prépare les miennes et celle de Josh …..dit Eliott, ensuite nous le réveillerons…..tu as pris la bonne décision

- Super dit Alex, je vous attends à la maison

- Maman

- Josh, viens…..il grimpe sur les genoux de sa mère

- On va aller dormir quelques jours chez Alex et Casey

- Parce que tu dois aller voir le juge

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- J'ai entendu papa au téléphone

- Petit espion !

- Quand je serai grand, je serai policier comme toi et papa et j'attraperai les méchants….

Eliott passe la tête par la porte

- Je vais porter nos bagages et les affaires du bébé, je viens vous rechercher, ok

Eliott ouvre le coffre de la voiture afin d'y déposer les sacs, il n'entend pas l'homme qui s'approche et lui fracasse le crâne avec le canon de son fusil

Il s'écroule sur le sol essayant tant bien que mal de se relever, l'homme l'attrape par sa veste et le retourne …

- Stabler

- Kenneth murmure-t-il tandis que le sang coule sur son visage.

Avec son silencieux, il tire une fois, deux fois et au troisième tir, Eliott sombre dans l'obscurité.

Elle prend des vêtements dans l'armoire et aide son petit garçon qui malgré tout est endormi.

- Tu viens aider maman à préparer Zoé et lui donner son biberon

- Ok

Au moment de prendre sa petite fille pour lui donner son repas, elle entend du bruit.

- Papa est déjà là ?

- C'est peut être Alex.

- Tu veux bien rester à côté de ta petite sœur trésor et la surveiller

- Ok

Olivia sort de la chambre

-Olivia, je savais qu'on se reverrait

- Kenneth, murmure-t-elle…..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Elle reste immobile devant lui, toute sa peur remonte à la surface d'autant qu'il est armé. Ses deux enfants l'attendent juste à côté. Elle craint plus pour leur vie que pour la sienne. Sa peur disparait dans un océan de torpeur qui laisse place à une colère lancinante.

- On dirait qu'on se retrouve….j'ai longtemps attendu le moment idéal…..il lui caresse le visage tandis qu'il pointe son arme vers sa poitrine

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici

Il la gifle, elle reste impassible

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de l'ouvrir…..pauvre Eliott, il git sur un trottoir juste devant votre voiture….quelle belle invention ces armes silencieuse !

Olivia blêmit

- Pas Eliott, non murmure-t-elle

- Oh que si …..j'avoue qu'il a la tête dure….

Alex toujours prudente sous la route veut appeler Casey afin de la prévenir de son arrivée….

- Et merde mon téléphone, elle commet un geste imprudent et fait demi-tour au carrefour suivant….il est tard, les rues Sont pratiquement désertes.

- Elle remarque que le coffre de la voiture d'Eliott est ouvert et s'arrête à proximité …..elle sort rapidement de la voiture…..et crie quand elle le voit

- Eliott !

- Alex murmure-t-il trop faiblement

Elle fouille dans ses poches et trouve son téléphone….elle appelle rapidement les secours précisant qu'un agent de police est à terre ….

Il a reçu deux balles dans son épaule et une à la cuisse….la quantité de sang qu'il perd s'intensifie

Il essaie de parler

- Calme-toi Eliott, les secours vont arriver

- Il est entré

- Chez vous

Il hoche la tête

- Liv, les enfants

Tout en compressant la blessure d'Eliott, elle appelle Fin….

Josh voit ce qu'il se passe….la porte est entrouverte….il n'a que 6ans et sa maman lui a demandé de surveiller zoé, c'est ce qu'il fait surtout quand il voit l'homme frapper sa maman….il sent le danger ….le méchant est revenu et sa sœur est trop petite pour se défendre toute seule , il prend le buggy qui est par terre et le traîne jusqu'à la grande garde-robe de ses parents….il l'ouvre et malgré son jeune âge , il dépose sa petite sœur sur le tas de couverture dans le fonds de la garde-robe…il lui tient bien la tête comme maman lui montre tout le temps. Il remet le buggy sur le sol, prend le biberon que sa mère a préparé et doucement il le lui donne tout en tenant la porte pour que le méchant ne les trouve pas….

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais un super grand frère, tu te souviens lui chuchote-t-il, alors il ne faut pas faire de bruit….maman est forte, elle va chasser le méchant

- Je suis venu rechercher ma nièce, où est-elle ?

- Ce n'est pas ta nièce, c'est celle d'Eliott !

Il lui adresse une deuxième gifle plus violente que la première, sa lèvre s'ouvre à nouveau….le sang s'écoule le long de son menton.

- Dis-moi où elle est ?

- Elle n'est pas là

Caché dans l'armoire, le petit garçon comprend très bien la signification du bruit qui l'entoure. Ce méchant frappe encore sa maman….il doit choisir entre rester là et sortir aider sa maman.

Il pousse Olivia dans la chambre, il aperçoit le buggy vide….Olivia devine ce qu'il s'est passé

Il l'attrape par le coup et la pousse dans le lit, elle essaie de se relever mais il lui jette un droit ….elle retombe aussitôt…..il la chevauche….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

- Je n'ai toujours pas eu ma récompense, c'est le moment d'en profiter

Il entend d'autre coup, le bruit sur le lit…..ses larmes coulent….il maintient la tétine dans la bouche de sa petite sœur pour ne pas qu'elle pleure…..

- Mais avant et c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, où est ma nièce ?

Olivia est une lionne, il lui serre le cou, elle aperçoit leur photo sur la table de nuit, elle sait qu'elle n'est plus dans ce sous-sol….elle lui laisse croire qu'elle est à nouveau sa proie. Elle sait qu'Eliott est dehors blessé ou pire. Elle relève son genou qui atterrit dans ses parties intimes, sous l'impulsion il lâche son arme et tombe du lit se fracassant la tête contre l'armoire… sous le choc, zoé se met à pleurer

Olivia se relève très vite, c'est maintenant elle qui domine le combat en lui infligeant des coups de pieds dans les côtes. Il attrape son pied, elle retombe à proximité de son arme. Elle l'attrape et se retourne, il s'approche de la poignée…..

Josh a remis la tétine dans la bouche de Zoé qui se calme….

- À ta place, je ne bougerais plus

Il se retourne

- Tu n'oserais pas me tuer, tu es beaucoup trop faible….

- Tu crois ça…..

Elle enclenche l'arme

- Mets-toi à genoux

Il ne bouge pas

- Tout de suite hurle-t-elle….elle tire une première fois, la balle se loge dans sa cuisse droite…..Zoé se remet à hurler…elle entend le bruit de l'ambulance ….

Il s'exécute

- Tu es complètement folle Olivia

Elle tient toujours l'arme en direction de Kenneth

Finn entre à l'autre bout de la pièce suivi d'Amanda qui reste à l'entrée

- Lâche cette arme Olivia, je sais que tu as envie de l'achever …..mais ne fais pas ça ….l'enfant s'était calmée

- Il a voulu prendre notre bébé Fin, où est Eliott ?

- Il vient de partir en ambulance

- C'est grave ?

- Je n'en sais rien

- Je dois l'achever, ça n'en finira jamais

- Je sais Liv, mais tu as été la plus forte cette fois

- Grâce à Josh

- Parce que tu es un exemple pour lui

- Il mérite de mourir tout comme Arthur….il savait pour les meurtres….il savait ce que Arthur me faisait endurer

- Je sais Liv

- Arrête de me dire que tu sais, hurle-t-elle, tu ne sais rien Fin, tu n'étais pas là quand il me violait chaque soir et qu'il m'a sodomisée alors que j'étais sur le point d'accoucher ….j'ai pleuré et j'ai supplié pour que vous veniez ….j'ai soufferte seule …..toute seule

- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que tu as enduré Olivia, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que tu as deux enfants cachés dans cette armoire qui ont besoin de leur mère pour grandir….Eliott va avoir besoin de toi à l'hôpital, si tu le tues là maintenant, ce sera une exécution, tu sais que ce ne sera pas de la légitime défense, tu veux finir en prison

Elle ré - enclenche l'arme

- Olivia, le tuer ne va pas apaiser ta colère, regarde-moi…..

- Il reviendra encore et encore Finn

- Non Olivia, tu sais qu'il va directement aller en prison ce soir, regarde, ils sont là pour l'emmener

Elle tourne sa tête et aperçoit les officiers de police derrière Amanda

Fin réussit à s'approcher et pose main sa main sur celle d'Olivia. Il prend l'arme et la donne à un officier de police. Fin est arrivée. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule

- J'allais vraiment le tuer Fin, j'allais l'exécuter sans remord


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Il relève sa tête

- Il a surtout de la chance que c'est moi qui n'avais pas l'arme, je ne lui aurais laissé aucune chance mais je n'aurais pas le bonheur de te serrer dans mes bras maintenant. Quelles que soient les décisions que l'on prend, il y aura toujours un prix à payer, tu en paies la plus lourde tribu….mais ça fera de toi encore un meilleur inspecteur.

Elle baisse son bras et les officiers entrent pour le menotter et l'emmener.

Olivia ouvre l'armoire et y voit son petit garçon tenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras

- Salut super grand frère

- Le méchant est parti

- Oui

- C'est maman qui a gagné

- Oui

- Je savais

- C'est parce qu'elle avait un super équipier

- Qui ?

- Toi

- Tu m'as dit de surveiller Zoé mais le méchant t'a frappée maman j'ai caché Zoé ici mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule, tu comprends parce que le méchant voulait la prendre

- T'es formidable

Elle prend d'abord sa petite fille et donne ensuite la main à son fils Je savais que t'étais la plus forte

- Je savais que tu serais un super grand frère

- Et papa ? j'ai entendu l'ambulance

- On va aller à l'hôpital

- Je peux venir

- Ok

Alex s'approche

- Maureen et Kathy vont venir tout de suite chez nous, je vais y déposer Zoé

- Ok

- Il est vivant Alex

- Quand il est parti en ambulance, je ne te cache pas qu'il n'était pas stable, il a pris trois balles

- Où Alex

- Une dans la cuisse

- Une dans l'épaule et dans la poitrine

Amanda s'approche également

- Je vous y emmène

- Viens Olivia

Elle suit alors Amanda qu'elle ne connaît pas encore très bien, c'est elle qui a pris sa place momentanément ….

Ils arrivent tous les trois à l'hôpital ou la secrétaire les installe dans une salle en attendant des nouvelles et leur précisant que ça peut être long…..

- Je suis fatigué maman

Elle prend son fils dans les bras qui s'endort, mort de fatigue….

- Amanda, tu devrais y aller

- Je ne vais pas te laisser…..sinon Cragen m'étripe en rentrant….

- Il ne changera jamais

- Je ne pense pas….

C'est Alex qui arrive bientôt

- Des nouvelles

- Pas encore

- Liv, on surmontera cela ensemble

- Tu crois que cela s'arrêtera

- Casey les clouera sur place au procès, ils viennent de se pendre eux-mêmes.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Elle lui tient la main et attend son réveil. Alex est repartie depuis un moment avec Josh. Amanda est toujours dans le couloir et veille à leur sécurité.

- Ouvre les yeux El, je t'en supplie….il est trop tôt pour que tu t'en ailles….j'ai besoin de toi….

Elle pose ta tête sur le lit, ses larmes inondent la main d'Eliott

- Ne pars pas El…ne pars pas….je ne suis pas restée en vie pour te laisser partir….la fatigue l'emporte sur sa peine et elle s'endort sur ce fauteuil la tête posée à côté d'Eliott…..

Cragen arrive enfin à l'hôpital après s'être assuré que les deux Tucker soient placés en cellule d'isolement.

Il pénètre dans cette chambre, Eliott a enfin les yeux ouverts, Olivia est toujours endormie …..

- Ne la réveillez pas capitaine dit-il à voix basse….

- Je savais que tu survivrais mais Liv a eu très peur…la vie sans toi ou ses enfants serait dramatique

- Elle ne mérite pas tout ça capitaine….quand tout sera fini, je l'emmènerai en voyage très loin d'ici avec nos enfants….nous devrons nous reconstruire et digérer tout cet afflux de violence.

- Je comprends ….elle est forte Eliott, beaucoup plus forte que la plupart d'entre nous.

- Mais elle s'effondre petit à petit capitaine, si je ne prends pas rapidement cette décision, je la perdrai définitivement

- Tu vas tenir le coup Eliott ?

- Je veux être là au tribunal, à ses côtés et pas dans une chambre d'hôpital

- Sois un patient modèle alors

- promis

Cragen met sa main sur l'épaule d'Eliott

- Vos places à tous les deux vous attendront quel que soit le temps que ça prendra…..Fin va venir relever Amanda

- Vous êtes certain ?

- Je ne prendrai plus de risques tant que ces deux-là ne seront pas dans le couloir de la mort, crois-moi ….je maudis ces libérations sous caution

Il quitte la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré

Olivia s'éveille enfin

- El

- Liv

- Ça fait longtemps

- Un moment, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…tu dormais profondément

Elle se leve et l'embrasse

- Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ?

- tu sais que jamais je ne te laisserai Liv et crois-moi je serai sur pieds pour le procès, la volonté de l'esprit surpasse celle du corps

- ce n'est pas plus important El

- si Liv, on ne dormira plus tranquillement tant qu'ils ne pourriront pas dans le couloir de la mort comme dit si bien le capitaine….

- Il est venu

- Oui, tu dormais, nous n'avons pas voulu te réveiller….je lui ai dit que quand tout serait terminé, je vous emmènerai tous les trois pour un long voyage….juste nous quatre

- C'est une bonne idée El

- J'aimerais que tu rentres à la maison maintenant Liv….enfin chez Alex….te reposer, te doucher et rassurer Josh….n'oublie pas que tu n'es encore tout à fait rétablie non plus

- Je te dépose dit Amanda qui venait d'entrer

- Ok mais je reviens El

- Amanda, dis à Alex de ne pas la laisser sortir avant un bon moment de repos

- C'est promis partenaire….

En venant d'entendre ces mots, Olivia se rendit compte à l'instant qu'Amanda et Eliott avaient noué des liens comme ils l'avaient établie eux-mêmes des années auparavant. Eliott lut l'inquiétude sur son visage

- Liv, je t'aime tu le sais

- Je sais El

- Je passerai le restant de ma vie à t'aimer comme un fou

- Moi aussi

Elle lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, lui prend la main et quitte l'hôpital.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Main dans la main, ils gravissent les marches du tribunal, c'est aujourd'hui qu'Olivia doit témoigner …..Elle sait qu'ils seront là tous les deux Kenneth et Arthur…elle serre la main d'Eliott de plus en plus fort, elle sait qu'il va devoir la laisser dans cette pièce où elle attendra douloureusement son tour.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à ce petit bureau où elle seule peut rentrer .Il la regarde profondément. L'épaule toujours en écharpe, Olivia est prudente et essaie de ne pas le blesser.

- N'oublie pas que je serai assis dans ce tribunal, n'oublie pas que je sais tout ce qu'il t'a infligé, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que jamais rien ne le changera. N'oublie pas de prendre appui sur mon regard Olivia, n'oublie pas que tu es une femme forte et libre. N'oublie pas qu'il ne peut plus t'atteindre….tu es juste prisonnière de tes cauchemars…et au réveil je suis là, tu es dans mes bras….chez nous

- J'ai tellement peur Eliott, si je redeviens celle que j'étais….

- Ça n'arrivera pas Olivia, si tu ne te sens pas bien, dis-le et l'audience sera reportée

- Je dois l'affronter Eliott, je me suis entraînée mais…j'ai affronté Kenneth mais il reste Arthur mais…..

- Mais

- Un jour si je n'y arrive plus, tu ….

- Si tu n'arrives plus à quoi Liv

- Tu le sais El….

- Non

- Ce que tout homme attend de sa femme

Il pose la main sur la joue d'Olivia, les larmes jaillissent au bord des yeux

- Liv, ce n'est pas le plus important, l'essentiel c'est l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre, ce sont ces moments d'attention que nous nous adressons l'un à l'autre, j'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le faut …..le principal c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés pour le reste de notre vie…. De te voir t'épanouir dans notre famille….de te revoir sourire, d'entendre à nouveau tes éclats de rire, cela viendra avec le temps et si ça ne doit pas arriver ….je m'en moque liv, ok

Il la serre dans ses bras et se contraint à la laisser. Il Voit Amanda arriver

- Amanda

- J'assure sa sécurité

- Je ne savais pas

- Ordre de Cragen et tu sais que ses ordres

- Ont intérêt à être exécutés prononcent-ils tous les trois en même temps avant de partir dans un fou rire et de détendre l'atmosphère

- Je ne peux pas rentrer avec elle, mais je reste devant cette porte, personne n'y entre excepté Olivia, et je tuerai s'il le faut.

Elle s'installe sur ce siège, aucune information ne filtre, cela fait plus de trois heures qu'elle patiente, qu'elle tourne en rond dans cette pièce.

Eliott franchit avec Alex les portes de ce tribunal….la salle demeure quasi vide

- Tu n'as toujours pas repris Alex

- On m'a proposé un poste de prof à Hudson ….j'y réfléchis….

- Tu en as envie

- Je pense que oui…..quand je vois ce qu'il vous est arrivé….Casey et moi pensons à avoir des enfants et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se retrouvent orphelins de leur deux parents.

- Je suis certain que vous ferez le bon choix

Les deux Tucker souriants de leurs arrogances sont là accompagnés de leurs avocats.

Casey est prête, il manque le juge qui devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Le jury est installé, le silence règne, personne ne parle….ils attendent tous….

- Alex, d'habitude il y a plus de monde ?

- Cragen a fait passer un mot

- Un mot ?

- Suggérant de ne pas venir pour….

- Pour ?

- Ne pas mettre Olivia mal à l'aise quand elle reprendra du service, si elle le reprend bien entendu

- Elle est encore fragile Alex, ces deux dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes

- On devait la préparer, ils ne vont pas l'épargner, crois-moi…Tucker a choisi un des avocats les plus féroces qu'elle connaisse….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Casey montre au jury les preuves y compris les photos….Alex ainsi que certains membres du jury détournent leurs regards….sauf Eliott

- Je suis désolée dit-elle

- Je comprends Alex dit-il en lui prenant la main, quand elle s'est dévêtue devant les médecins, j'ai failli vomir mon repas

- Comment a-t-elle survécu ?

- Grâce à l'enfant qu'elle portait….l'espoir de nous retrouver…l'instinct de Survie

Arrive le moment où Olivia entre dans cette salle

Elle prend place dans le box, elle tente de trouver le regard d'Eliott comme il le lui a conseillé mais la seule personne qu'elle voit c'est Arthur Tucker qui lui sourit, geste lui annonçant qu'elle allait être battue ou encore violée. C'est un aimant qu'elle ne peut quitter, son pouvoir de domination reprend le dessus au détriment d'Olivia qui est incapable de prononcer le moindre son ….la paralysie gagne la totalité de son corps. Elle est à ce moment précis encore son jouet. Elle n'arrive même plus à penser….elle s'engouffre dans ses tourments.

Casey est la première à interroger Olivia…..elle s'approche et s'aperçoit de la terreur qui la submerge….elle voit son regard en direction de Tucker, elle ne bouge plus….elle reste crispée et silencieuse…..ses yeux reflètent la soumission, celle-là même qui la rendait docile aux yeux de ces deux monstres….elle finit par baisser son regard…..Casey est dépitée, elle doit rapidement trouver une solution, elle savait qu'Olivia s'engouffrait dans ses abîmes à l'origine de ses tourments. Face à Kenneth, elle a pourtant réussi à prendre le dessus mais Arthur s'est montré tellement violent qu'elle n'est plus l'ombre d'elle-même.

Eliott a peur pour elle, il s'inquiète de sa pâleur, elle ne bouge plus. Il se rend compte que Tucker a pris le pouvoir dès qu'elle est entrée…

Casey doit agir rapidement ….Olivia ne doit pas être déstabilisée… il sait que ce que cherchent ses avocats. Eliott sait qu'il ne doit rien dire sous peine d'être mis dehors …..Il doit être son pilier et doit se freiner dans son envie de hurler….

Casey se met face à Olivia de telle façon qu'elle puisse voir Eliott juste derrière elle, elle doit le voit si elle doit redevenir elle-même.

- Madame Benson ?

Olivia demeure pétrifiée, elle n'ose plus bouger, elle se trouve à nouveau dans cette cave transie de froid et de peur…

Casey sait ce qu'elle doit essayer pour attirer son attention

- Inspecteur Benson dit Casey très fortement

Olivia sursaute inconsciemment, pendant une seconde, elle n'a aucune idée du lieu où elle se trouve, elle repère Casey, elle la reconnait….elle est au tribunal….Casey se décale pour laisser place à Eliott

- Eliott …ses lèvres remuent sans laisser le moindre son en sortir…

- Liv murmure-t-il sans qu'elle puisse l'entendre…..elle aperçoit la réalité….

- Madame Benson

- Je suis prête dit-elle en regardant Casey…..

Dans les yeux si bleus de son Eliott, elle se rappelle qu'elle n'est plus prisonnière dans ce sous-sol mais elle se trouve dans ce tribunal où elle doit témoigner des atrocités commises par ces deux monstres.

Les avocats d'Arthur ont cependant décelé ces courts instants de panique dans le regard du témoin et savent qu'ils vont pouvoir l'écraser sous les questions écœurantes et déplacées qu'ils ont préparées.

Et pendant qu'Olivia répond du mieux qu'elle peut aux questions de Casey, Tucker et son avocat sourient sachant ce qui l'attend encore


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

L'interrogatoire se déroule finalement comme prévu….Olivia continue de fixer Eliott ….leurs regards ne se détachent plus, Olivia puise ses forces dans leur amour inconditionnel. C'est maintenant que le cœur d'Eliott va endurer la partie la plus pénible, la plus difficile, celle de l'avocat de la défense.

- Madame Benson, vous connaissez mon client Mr Arthur Tucker depuis longtemps maintenant ?

- Oui, depuis mon entrée à l'USV

- Vous aviez sympathisé ?

- C'est exact

- Vous étiez amis

- C'est exact aussi

- Plus que des amis

- Non !

- Vous passiez pourtant des soirées juste tous les deux

- C'est encore exact….Olivia tente de rester le plus neutre possible et ne le regarde plus

- Vous avez donc laissé espérer mon client madame Benson

- Jamais

- Donc pour vous un homme et une femme peuvent passer une soirée à boire de l'alcool sans rien espérer

- Je pense que oui

- Vous connaissiez déjà Mr Stabler à l'époque

- Nous venions de commencer à travailler ensemble

- Et vous avez brisé son mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- N'êtes-vous pas actuellement mariée à Mr Stabler

- Si….

- Vous êtes donc le genre de femme qui allume les hommes et brise leur mariage…..je pense que vous avez laissé croire à mon client beaucoup plus que vous n'étiez prête à lui donner

- Objection cria Casey, c'est une pure spéculation

- Accordé maitre Novak

Eliott avait les poings serrés mais il continuait à soutenir Olivia qui ne semblait pas être à l'aise…elle pâlissait

- Poursuivez maître

- Madame Benson, vous êtes allées de plein gré chez mon client

- Oui à New York

- Alors comment vous êtes-vous retrouvées dans le Massachussetts

- Je ne sais pas

- N'est-ce pas vrai que vous vouliez quitter votre mari dont la situation financière est dans le rouge vu la pension alimentaire qu'il doit verser pour les quatre enfants de son premier mariage

- Jamais

- Mais avez tout de même eu un enfant avec Arthur, la petite Zoé

- Votre honneur dit Casey, voici les analyses prouvant que Zoé Stabler est bien la fille d'Eliott Stabler

- Soit, votre mari n'était pas au courant de votre grossesse

- Non

- Vous hésitiez à lui dire

- J'attendais le bon moment

- Et vous voulez faire croire à la cours que vous ne savez pas comment vous êtes arrivées chez Arthur ? c'est une vaste blague madame Benson, vous avez suivi de plein gré mon client afin de vivre avec lui…et d'assurer un train de vie correct….

Les larmes brillent mais elle ne veut pas les lâcher

- Madame Benson

- Mr Tucker vous a fourni ce dont vous aviez besoin pour votre enfant

- Oui

- C'est vous qui lui avez demandé

- Non

- Il s'inquiétait donc de votre santé

- Il ma battait jour après jour, alors non, tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était de me garder sous son joug

- Madame Benson, lui avez-vous dit non les premières fois où vous avez eu des relations sexuelles

- Je ne savais qui j'étais, je nageais en pleine confusion

- Veuillez répondre à la question

- Madame Benson, répondez, lui ordonna le juge

- Madame Benson, je vous pose une nouvelle fois la question lui avez-vous dit non

- Non dit-elle, elle n'ose plus regarder Eliott dont le cœur gonfle de chagrin de la voir malmenée…..Olivia lutte pour ne pas pleurer….elle ne veut pas pleurer devant lui

- L'interrogatoire dure encore un long moment avant qu'Olivia ne soit libérée

- Casey reprit le flambeau et détruit un à un ce que la partie adverse a essayé de faire croire…..quand elle décrit le viol alors qu'elle est sur le point d'accoucher , certains membres du jury ont la larme à l'œil mais Casey va jusqu''au bout et chaque fait est décrit…..Olivia n'a plus regardé Tucker ….elle ne pleure pas….son émotion ne fait aucun doute….elle puise ses forces chez Eliott qui ne la lâche pas…. Et quand elle a le droit de partir…..elle quitte rapidement la cour….elle désire être seul…..et si Eliott croit tout ce que la partie adverse a essayé de faire croire au jury

Elle ouvre la porte, Amanda est toujours là….ça va être difficile de lui fausser compagnie, elle n'a qu'une solution

- Tu pourrais me déposer quelque part ?

- Ok


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Eliott se précipite en dehors de la salle afin de la soutenir après cette terrible épreuve. Il court dans les couloirs et arrive devant cette porte….plus personne ni Olivia, ni Amanda….

Il panique, où sont-elles donc ?

Il sent son téléphone vibrer, un message d'Amanda ….

- Olivia est avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas….je te la ramène….je te le promets

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Je n'en sais rien, écoute, je prends le volant …..Elle est vraiment chamboulée El, je m'en occupe, fais-moi confiance…..

Olivia indique au fur et à mesure la route à Amanda….elle ressent le chagrin d'Olivia…hormis indiquer le chemin, Olivia ne dit rien d'autre et Amanda respecte son silence….elle suppose que son passage à la barre a dû être aussi bien poignant que bouleversant

Tu peux t'arrêter après ce feu. Amanda la regarde tout étonnée !

- Le cimetière ?

Elle hoche la tête….Amanda brise le silence

- Quelqu'un de proche lui demande Amanda ignorant tout du passé d'Olivia et de sa naissance ?

- Juste ma mère ! Elle est morte i ans, je ne viens pas souvent, nos relations tumultueuses nous empêchaient de nous comprendre et avec …

- Ce que tu as vécu, tu y vois plus clair ?

- Tu as bien deviné

- Mon expérience dans cette unité m'a appris à déceler des indices là où on ne pense souvent pas à regarder….comme le regard

- T'es faite pour ce job Amanda, vraiment

- Comme toi Olivia, tu leur manque tu sais, ils ne disent rien mais ils espèrent ton retour

- Quand je sentirai que c'est le bon moment, je ne suis pas encore prête. Accroche-toi, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà

- Je t'attends, prends ton temps surtout

- Merci Amanda

Elle se dirige vers l'allée du cimetière menant à Séréna Benson

Elle reste debout et silencieuse. Le vent glisse sur ses longs cheveux noisette….le ciel se couvre petit à petit, il semblerait que le climat de la fin du mois d'août sois moins agréable que prévu

Elle demeure immobile face à cette tombe ….

- Ça fait un bail maman …..j'ai disparu pendant un long moment tu sais….un homme que j'ai connu quand j'étais plus jeune m'a cloitrée chez lui et il m'a fait toutes ces choses …..je…..je ne pouvais pas sortir…..je sais maintenant maman, je comprends ta peine et ta douleur, toute la souffrance que tu as dû ressentir en vivant à mes côtés

Elle pleure sans s'en rendre compte …..Elle n'entend pas Eliott qui arrive derrière elle

- ….. de vivre avec moi…..je devais te rappeler ce fameux soir ….et tu n'avais pas mon Eliott maman…tu n'avais que toi pour traverser cette épreuve….je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu sans l'appui d'Eliott, nos enfants et nos amis. J'admire ton courage, je n'avais pas compris jusqu'au aujourd'hui la force et la faiblesse qui t'animaient….je sais maintenant de qui je tiens cette volonté de me battre….J'ai toujours jugé ton alcoolisme sans essayer de te comprendre maman, maintenant je sais et il est trop tard pour que tu l'entendes….

- Je pense qu'elle t'entend Liv…..il met sa main dans la sienne…j'en suis convaincu

- El ?

- j'ai eu peur quand je ne vous ai pas vues, ils ont été épouvantables

- Il fallait s'y attendre….tu connais ce style d'avocats

- Tu as pris le dessus Liv, je suis fier de ton courage

- Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je retombe

- Mais ça ne s'est pas produit

- Grâce à toi

- Pas uniquement, tu es dotée d'une force extraordinaire Olivia, peu se relèvent après avoir enduré une telle torture

- Est-ce que c'est vrai pour l'aspect financier parce qu'il est vrai que je ne me suis pas préoccupé de ça depuis que je suis rentrée….

- Je n'ai quasi rien touché pendant ma mise à pieds et ….j'ai dû tirer dans nos économies mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes …..

- Mais El j'ai de l'argent

- Je sais Liv, ton salaire à continuer à t'être versé pendant ton absence, il l'est toujours mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher

- El mon argent et ton argent, tu le sais

- Je sais mais je me suis toujours débrouillé….tu veux que je te laisse encore un moment

- Ça ira dit-elle en souriant

Ils quittent cet endroit funeste, où Olivia a fait la paix avec sa mère, main dans la main


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Assise dans l'herbe sur une couverture, Olivia tient dans ses bras la petite Zoé toujours aussi calme, elle grandissait à vue d'œil et se développait normalement malgré les peurs d'Olivia suite à la naissance prématurée de leur petite fille .

Eliott joue au ballon avec Josh et Dick qui les a rejoints. Il les laisse s'amuser ensemble.

- Voilà les femmes de ma vie

Il s'assoit à côté d'Olivia

- Tu veux la prendre ?

- Tu sais que j'adore la tenir dans mes bras

- Je le vois

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour l'accueillir

Elle se blottit tout contre Eliott aussi

- C'est ce qui se passe maintenant qui est important El, c'est le temps que nous allons passer ensemble qui nous construit, c'est la lumière que tu apportes dans notre vie dont nos enfants se souviendront….

- Juste le présent

- Et le futur Eliott, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse

- Laquelle ?

- Promets avant

- Je ne peux pas promettre sans savoir

- Promets par amour pour moi

- C'est du chantage liv dit-il en souriant, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi

- Je sais, alors promets

- Ok

- Je ne veux pas que Zoé sache les conditions de sa naissance

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur Olivia, qu'elle pense que c'est de sa faute parce qu'il voulait un enfant ou qu'elle m'en veuille de ne pas t'avoir sauvée….

- Je veux juste qu'elle soit comme les autres

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas la vérité Liv, le mensonge n'amène rien de bon

- Je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle a été désirée, voulue et aimée Eliott

- C'est le cas Olivia mais je ferai comme tu veux

Le portable d'Olivia sonne

- C'est Alex

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, décroche Liv

- Je ne peux pas…..si

- Fais confiance à Casey

- Je ne …

- Ok ! il prend son téléphone, lui rend Zoé et se lève et pars plus loin

Il revient, il la regarde tendrement

- Dick, tu peux t'occuper de Zoé un instant

- Ok, il prend le nourrisson comprenant que son père a sans doute reçu le coup de fil qu'ils attendaient tous

- Tu peux respirer Olivia

- Ils restent en prison

- À vie pour Kenneth

- Et Arthur dit-elle en tremblant

- La peine capitale

- Il va

- Finir ses jours dans le couloir de la mort en attendant son injection…..

- Ils ne viendront plus

- Non Liv, plus jamais, tu vas pouvoir respirer et revivre sans crainte

Ils se tiennent la main serré l'un contre l'autre. Il la prend dans ses bras

Elle pleure , mais de soulagement cette fois.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40 

elle dépose son fils à l'école seule depuis qu'elle est rentrée . Josh a très bien compris que sa maman retourne au travail avec papa pour arrêter les bandits comme il le dit si bien.

même s'il a 6 ans , il garde sa main dans celle de maman…..parfois il ne voudrait pas la lâcher , il l'aime tellement.

Ils arrivent devant son école où déjà pas mal d'enfants jouent dans cette cour .

- Tu vas revenir tout à l'heure

- Je viendrai et si je suis vraiment occupée ce sera papa d'accord

- D'accord

- Tu es un grand garçon tu sais

- Tu vas attraper des méchants

- Pas pour le moment, je t'ai expliqué hier , je vais juste remplir des papiers

- Comme moi à l'école

- Un peu comme toi

- Alors tu seras à l'heure

- Oui

- Tu viendras avec Zoé

- Je viendrai avec Zoé

- Et on ira au parc

- Si tu fais tes devoirs et qu'il ne pleut pas

- Et je ferai aussi du vélo

- Oui papa te l'a promis s'il rentre tôt

- Ils ne dorment jamais les voleurs

Elle lui sourit

- Je peux te faire un bisou devant des copains

- Oui , tu peux

- Ils ne vont pas se moquer de toi

- Jamais, je suis le plus fort et c'est moi le plus fort au cours de gym

Elle l'embrasse et le laisse s'en aller dans la cour de récréation…..elle quitte l'école après avoir salué le surveillant.

Elle rentre à la maison où Eliott boit son café

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Je crois qu'il a toujours peur qu'on ne vienne pas le chercher

- C'est normal mais ça passera, viendra un jour où il te demandera de le déposer de l'autre côté du trottoir et de partir très vite…..

- Je sais, c'est bien pour cela que j'en profite

- Tu es prête

- Oui, je le suis

Elle prend sa petite fille et suit Eliott jusqu'à la voiture.

Ils se dirigent vers la garderie du bureau pour y déposer Zoé , c'est la toute première fois qu'elle va laisser sa petite fille

- Depuis 6 mois, on ne s'est quasi pas séparée , ca m'attriste de la laisser mais je sais que c'est pour son bien

- Pour votre bien à toutes les deux Olivia , tu sais qu'une relation fusionnelle n'a jamais fait de bien , tout comme Josh au même âge , elle doit trouver ses repères toute seule…..

Elle confie donc sa petite fille à ce service qu'elle connaît déjà et qui s'était montrée très compétente pour Josh…..

- Je le reprends en début d'après-midi , je reprends le rythme lentement…

- A votre aise madame Benson , le mondre soucis , je vous appelle

Elle rejoint son bureau, son cœur bat à toute vitesse, ca fait presque 14 mois qu'elle n'a pas remis les pieds dans son bureau.

Elle entre, ils sont tous là et la salue discrètement, ils ont compris que ce n'est pas facile, elle s'installe à son bureau face à Eliott. Amanda, devenue leur amie , est finalement restée et n'a pas été mutée comme tout le monde le craignait.

Un cas est signalé, ils partent tous sauf qu'elle reste là à vérifier et compléter des dossiers. Cragen s'approche …

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le travail qui te correspond le mieux mais je préfère que tu reprennes en douceur, ce n'est pas une question de confiance, tu le sais Liv

- Je sais capitaine , je préfère aussi reprendre lentement et être là pour les enfants le soir…..

- Je suis certaine que tu reprendras tes marques très rapidement

Cragen reçoit un coup de fil…il est assez perturbé…..Olivia le regarde mâchouillant son stylo

- Je vois ca avec Olivia dit-il troublé


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eliott et Amanda sont à l'hôpital, une adolescente victime d'un viol, ils l'ont trouvée endormie dans une ruelle et elle refuse de leur parler…..que dirais-tu que je t'y emmène ? que dirais-tu finalement de retourner sur le terrain beaucoup plus tôt ?

- Capitaine, vous croyez que je….

- J'ai toujours confiance en tes capacités mais tu vas sans doute réagir différemment vu ton vécu, elles seront meilleures ?

- Meilleures ?

- Olivia, avant tu savais les écouter et les apaiser, tu savais les convaincre d'accepter de l'aide, de parler, de témoigner, d'aller jusqu'au bout, ces facultés sont innées chez toi, elles sont propres à ta personne…maintenant tu es apte à les comprendre, tu saisis ? tu connais maintenant les douleurs de chaque étape et les victimes sauront qu'elles peuvent te confier leurs peurs les plus profondes, tu sais ce qui les attend, tu sais ce que c'est de se dévoiler devant un jury et d'affronter son bourreau….

Elle fixait son capitaine

- Fini les papiers ?

- Pour aujourd'hui, je pense que oui, tu es partante ?

- Je le suis capitaine

Elle enfile son manteau et part à la rencontre de cette jeune victime. Elle suit le capitaine jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Elle croise ses collègues, heureux de la revoir sur le terrain

- Olivia va interroger la victime

- Bonne idée dit Fin

Elle aperçoit Eliott dans un coin bavardant avec une infirmière, il la voit et arrive vers elle

- Liv ?

- Cragen veut que j'y aille

- Elle refuse de nous parler…..je suis certain que tu vas y arriver, tu as toujours été la meilleure d'entre nous pour parler notamment aux plus jeunes…il l'embrasse sur le font et lui chuchote

- Montre à Nick et Amanda tout ce qu'ils doivent encore apprendre, ils ne savent pas encore ce dont tu es capable, ils l'ont juste entendu de nous….tu es prête ?

- Je le suis

Elle entre dans cette chambre ou l'adolescente couchée en direction du mur opposé ne bouge pas….Olivia l'entend sangloter, elle est secouée par cette adolescente dont elle connait les affres de l'enfer qu'elle vient de traverser.

Elle s'approche tout doucement, prend une chaise et s'installe face à cette jeune victime dont les yeux fermés laissent s'écouler des larmes de douleur.

Sentant la présence d'Olivia, elle soulève doucement ses paupières. Elle fixe Olivia et contrairement à ce qui s'est passé avec les autres inspecteurs, elle ne crie pas. Elle ne lui hurle pas de sortir. Elle sent la chaleur et le réconfort d'Olivia, juste par le regard sans se parler, juste la communication. Ses sanglots finissent par cesser et elle se calme, Olivia lui tend un mouchoir

- Ça fait du bien de pleurer ! tu en as le droit, prends le temps et respire

- Ok dit-elle très faiblement

Olivia lui sourit enfin

Elle se redresse dans son lit et grimace de douleur.

- La douleur est normale aussi, ça s'arrangera avec le temps et les soins il faut que tu te laisses examiner par un docteur aussi….

- Vous êtes de la police

Olivia sort son badge de sa poche

- Je suis l'inspecteur Benson, mais tu peux m'appeler Olivia

- Olivia, c'est joli

Elle lui sourit

- Et toi ?

- Si je le dis, vous promettez de ne pas me renvoyez là-bas

- Je ne peux pas te promettre sans savoir mais je peux t'assurer que je ne te renverrai pas chez ceux qui t'ont fait du mal….

- Je m'appelle Emilie Brown

- Très bien Emilie, quel âge as-tu ?

- 15 ans

- Si je comprends tu connais les personnes qui t'on fait du mal

Elle hoche la tête et tremble. Olivia se lève et s'assoit à ses côtés.

Elle lui prend la main

- Emilie, qui t'a fait du mal

- Mon père, j'étais sa prisonnière mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir par la fenêtre, il avait bu et il s'est endormi sur moi, alors j'ai réussi à m'enfuir !

- Ça fait longtemps !

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'étais petite et je l'ai suivi….

- Comment il s'appelle Emilie ?

- Winston Brown

Le cœur d'Olivia s'arrêta

- L'avocat

Elle hoche la tête et recommence à pleurer…elle pose sa tête sur le torse d'Olivia qui la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux

- C'est fini, il ne t'approchera plus

- Tu promets l

- Je promets dit-elle en sachant que c'était l'avocat qui avait défendu les Tucker…..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

Assise face à son bureau, elle n'entend pas Eliott qui arrive …..

- Liv !

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu

- Perdue dans tes pensées ?

- Je pense à Emilie …..

- Tu as été formidable Liv….tu as fait ton boulot…..encore mieux ! t'es différente mais toujours la même à la fois

- C'est plus qu'un travail…je l'ai accompagnée pour les examens et elle est là toute seule maintenant avec juste les infirmières…..et …..

- Et ? on a besoin d'être entouré dans ces moments-là ?

- On ne peut rien y faire, Liv ….elle va être soignée et quand elle ira mieux, ils lui trouveront une famille….

- Es-tu certain qu'il est son père….ce n'est pas proprement dit mon enquête mais ça l'est devenue ?

- Fin a fait une recherche ADN, les résultats devraient nous parvenir très prochainement….rentre à la maison, c'est bientôt l'heure et Josh risque d'être déçu….on fait ce qu'il faut d'accord

- D'accord ! tu ….

- Je te tiens au courant…..tu m'appelles quand tu es rentrée

- Promis

- Maman, maman, il court dans des bras, il s'en fout si les grands de l'école se moquent de lui….il aime sa maman plus que tout et elle lui a trop manqué pour qu'il arrête de lui faire des bisous

- J'ai pas de devoirs parce qu'on a bien travaillé

- Tu sais que je ne raconte pas de mensonge

- Je sais, alors on peut se promener

- Au zoo ?

- Tu aimerais

- Oui voir les tigres et le lions ….

- C'est d'accord

- Et papa ? il vient ?

- Non il travaille

- On va se promener sans lui

- Oui juste tous les trois

- T'as plus peur alors maman

- Non mon ange

Il regarde sa mère

- T'as vraiment plus peur des méchants

- Non, plus du tout….

- T'es guérie alors

- Je crois que oui

Elle envoie rapidement un message à Eliott le prévenant de leur sortie afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de leur absence à son retour.

Les heures passent mais ils passent un agréable moment, son fils est heureux et elle aime le voir comme cela…..et surprise elle voit Eliott arriver….

- Il est tard mais on s'amusait bien

- Tu as raison ….il l'embrasse….c'est la première fois que tu sors seule….

- Oui notre fils me l'a fait remarquer…..

- On a retrouvé ses parents

- Ses parents

- Ses vrais parents, les analyses ont été très vite, Emily Maloney, elle a été enlevée à l'âge de 7 ans, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais lui annoncer toi-même

- Moi

- Tu es la seule à qui elle se confie, les autres n'ont droit qu'à quelques réponses évasives ….je vais rentrer avec les enfants

- Je rentre directement à la maison

- Le moindre souci, tu appelles

- Je sais El, il la serre

Josh voit sa mère qui semble s'en aller

- Maman, maman, tu pars

- Je reviens d'accord

- Tu vas au travail

- Tu as bien deviné

- Tu reviens à la maison

- Maman te promets d'être là demain matin

- Ok je retourne voir les tigres , tu viens papa

Olivia arrive rapidement à l'hopital , elle entre et trouve Emily dormant en position de foetus


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

Elle s'approche doucement, Zoé la sent arriver et ouvre les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- J'ai peur Olivia

- Qu'il revienne ?

Elle hoche la tête

- Il y a un agent de sécurité devant la porte Emilie….. et il est sous les verrous ….il a été transféré à Rykers….je sais que ca n'atténuera pas ta peine, ni ta souffrance ni ton chagrin mais on essaiera de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il ne croise plus jamais ton chemin

- Il va être jugé ?

- Il le sera !

- Et je devrais… ?

- Non, tu es mineure, tu témoigneras par vidéo…..ça devrait suffire

- Je ne le verrai plus alors

- Non, pas autant que je sache mais on ne peut jamais savoir vraiment

- Olivia ?

- Oui

- Tu viendras avec moi quand je dois témoigner

- Si c'est ce que tu veux

- C'est ce que je veux

Elle s'assoit à nouveau à ses côtés

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…..elle déplie la feuille qu'elle a emportée et lui montre un avis de recherche. elle le lui montre sans rien dire ….elle regarde Olivia, jette un coup d'œil sur cet avis et recherche appui dans le regard d'Olivia

- C'est ….c'est moi Olivia

- C'est bien toi ! tu te souviens

- Pas de tout !

- Tu étais jeune

- Ce n'est pas mon père alors

- Non

- Et mes vrais parents Olivia, ils m'ont abandonnée

- Non, ils t'ont toujours cherchée, toujours

- Alors pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas trouvée

- Parce qu'il était très intelligent Emilie, tes parents ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour venir te chercher, ils n'ont jamais baissé les bras et crois-moi quand une personne qui nous est inestimable disparait, on n'arrête jamais de la chercher, jamais ! parce que la vie perd de son sens quand on perd ceux auxquels on tient sans savoir où ils se trouvent et ce qu'ils sont devenus….

Et d'un coup Emilie mit des mots sur les regards échangés

- Ils t'ont cherchée toi Olivia ?

- Ils n'ont jamais arrêté

- Ils t'ont retrouvée ?

- On peut dire ca

- C'était il y a longtemps

- Très peu de temps

- Tu as encore peur ?

- Non

- Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur ?

- Quand tu retournes auprès des tiens, des gens que tu aimes , tu retrouves ta sécurité ….avec le temps et de l'amour….beaucoup d'amour , de patience et de compréhension parce que ceux qui t'ont cherchée ont aussi souffert

- Et mes parents, ils m'aiment encore,

- plus que tout au monde Emilie


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

- ils vont venir bientôt ?

- ils sont déjà dans l'avion

- il me reste combien de temps ?

- ils devraient arriver demain matin

- c'est un long voyage ?

- la Californie n'est pas tout prêt

- Olivia

- J'ai …

- Tu as peur ?

- S'ils ne m'aiment plus

- On ne peut jamais s'arrêter d'aimer ses enfants, quand on a un enfant, on en devient responsable pour le restant de sa vie et je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'ont plus passé une seule bonne nuit depuis 8 ans….crois-moi

- Je te crois Olivia

Elle lui sourit et lui caresse le visage

- Si on sortait ?

- D'ici ?

- Oui

- T'es certaine ?

- J'ai l'autorisation du capitaine

- Jusque quand ?

- Jusqu'au moment où tes parents seront là

- Je suis sous ta responsabilité alors ?

- Tout à fait

- Et je peux choisir ?

- Tu as le choix

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de choisir

- Alors il va falloir que tu changes aussi cela

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais choisi ?

- Ma famille, juste ma famille et ensuite mes amis

- Est-ce que j'avais des amis Olivia

- Certainement, tu verras tes souvenirs te reviendront quand tu t'y attendras le moins, il te faudra les apprivoiser pour renaître

- Je ne reviendrai pas celle que j'étais

- Jamais mais elle fera partie de ton nouveau toi

- Tu as changé toi ?

- Plus fragile, plus sensible et plus forte à la fois

- Et plus proche de celles qui ont traversé la même chose que nous

- Exact

- Où je vais dormir Olivia ?

- Où aimerais-tu dormir Emilie ?

- Tu crois que…elle hoche la tête …..ce n'est pas possible ….

Olivia sourit, elle sait l'idée qui germe dans la tête de la jeune fille

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible

- Si tu ne le dis pas, je n'en saurai rien

- Tu ne vas pas te fâcher ?

- Non certainement pas lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main

- Tu crois que …..la peine se lisait dans le regard, certaine qu'Olivia allait refuser sa demande

- Je vais appeler mon capitaine et lui demander si tu peux passer la nuit chez moi, c'est ce dont tu as envie, non !

- Euh…..oui …..

- Je reviens

Elle rentre quelques instants plus tard

- C'est bon

Un sourire éclatant apparaît sur le visage de l'adolescente !

- Et ta famille, je ne vais pas la déranger !

- Non, ils ont l'habitude des changements

- C'est vrai !

- Je t'assure !

- Et demain je verrai mes parents

- Tu les verras….ne stresses pas trop pour ca , tu sais tes parents doivent être dans le même état émotionnel que toi


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

Elles passent à peine la porte qu'un petit garçon crie

- Maman, maman mais il se coupe net dans son élan quand il aperçoit Emilie

- Coucou trésor

- Papa a mis les pizzas au four

- Super papa !

- Tu es avec une nouvelle amie ?

- Je te présente Emilie

- Emilie, voici Josh, mon petit garçon qui va bientôt aller se laver et mettre son pyjama comme un grand garçon

- Bonjour Emilie

- Bonjour Josh

- Il est vraiment mignon Olivia

- Tout le portrait de son père

Elles se sourient.

Eliott entre dans la pièce tenant Zoé et son biberon….il tend l'enfant à Olivia

- Elle attendait sa maman pour réclamer son biberon.

- Et voici notre petite dernière Zoé

- Elle est magnifique

- Je te laisse t'installer, tu vas dormir dans la chambre de Josh….il dormira avec nous

- Je suis d'accord crie-t-il provoquant le sourire des adultes

- Je ne veux pas le priver

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça , c'est juste pour une nuit et je suis contente que tu sois là dit Eliott

Olivia s'installe dans le fauteuil afin de s'occuper de sa fille, Eliott du repas et Emilie pense à sa famille , quelques images refont surface et bientôt le visage de ses parents lui apparaît ….sur la table de Josh , elle prend des feutres et des feuilles et les dessine tels qu'ils lui apparaissent.

- Tu dessines ?

- Oui

- Moi aussi j'aime dessiner, tu veux voir mon dessin préféré

- Ok

Il va dans son armoire et sors un dessin enroulé dans un petit ruban

Il le déroule et l'ouvre

- C'est très beau, tu dessines bien ….c'est toi et ta maman

- C'est quand elle est revenue, elle était chez un méchant monsieur et il lui a fait du mal

Il regarde Emilie

- Toi aussi t'étais chez un méchant monsieur

- Pourquoi tu demandes ca ?

- T'as les mêmes yeux que maman quand elle était à l'hôpital

Elle lui sourit

- Ma maman t'aide

- Ta maman est géniale

- Et toi t'as une maman aussi ?

- Je vais la voir demain

- Elle est loin ?

- Oui

Olivia arrive

- Vous venez manger ?

Et tous les quatre passent un agréable moment

Avant d'aller rejoindre son mari et son fils déjà endormis, Olivia frappe et entre doucement dans la chambre

- Je t'ai apporté une bouteille d'eau pour la nuit

- Merci Olivia

- Tu es bien installée

- C'est vraiment bien, merci pour tout

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! tu verras demain, tu seras avec les tiens, tu retrouveras aussi ta famille, ce sera un moment riche en émotion.

- Et pour le reste dit-elle

Olivia comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire sans les nommer

- Ils savent tous Emilie et ça ne change rien à leur amour pour toi ils seront aux petits soins

- Tu leur as parlé.

- Hier soir

- Ils ont eu d'autres enfants ?

- Tu as une petite sœur de 4 ans, elle s'appelle Caroline

- Tu crois qu'ils m'ont remplacée Olivia ?

- On ne remplace jamais un enfant Emilie, jamais….ils ont essayé d'avoir une deuxième chance, ta maman était en pleur tellement le bonheur de te retrouver la submergeait

- Tu seras avec moi

- Je t'accompagnerai mais ce moment vous appartiendra à tous les trois ….

- Encore merci

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, et repose-toi ….tu en as besoin


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

Ils arrivent tous les trois au commissariat de police

- Ils sont déjà là Olivia ?

- Ils sont là, tout va bien se passer…Olivia l'accompagne jusqu'à cette pièce où les personnes extérieures peuvent voir ce qu'il s'y passe….quand ceux se trouvant à l'intérieur ne voient absolument rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire miroir….

Elle met sa main sur son épaule

- Prends ton temps

- Ils ont vieilli Olivia dit-elle pendant que ses larmes coulent déjà

- Comme toi ! vous avez tous changé et tu vas devoir tout comme eux vous apprivoisez, apprendre à vous connaître ….ta disparition les a changés, ce que ce monstre t'a infligé a fait de toi une autre personne

- Est-ce qu'ils me reconnaîtront ?

- Les parents reconnaissent toujours leurs enfants Emilie, même une cécité ne les aveuglerait pas, leur cœur leur dira que tu leur es revenue.

- Aie confiance en toi, lui dit-elle en tournant les talons

- Tu ne …..tu ne restes pas Olivia ?

- C'est votre moment, vous avez besoin de votre intimité….crois-moi

- Je te crois Olivia….

Olivia retourne s'asseoir à son bureau espérant tout de même que ces retrouvailles répondent aux espérances d'Emilie. Elle ferme les yeux et pense aux retrouvailles qu'elle a vécues avec les siens il y a si peu de temps, aux marques toujours présentes, celles qui ne se voient pas, celles qui l'empêchent de donner ce qu'elle aimerait à Eliott….

Emilie se trouve devant cette porte, elle sait qu'une fois qu'elle l'aura ouverte, ce sera un nouveau départ pour chacun d'entre eux. Elle pose doucement sa main sur la poignée de sorte qu'il ne décèle pas encore sa présence….elle respire une fois, deux fois, trois fois et ouvre cette porte aussi doucement qu'elle le peut.

Les deux adultes constatent malgré tout que la clenche de la porte s'est légèrement inclinée avant de se redresser et de marquer une pause. Le cœur de Patricia s'accélère tandis que celui de Richard Maloney résiste afin de soutenir son épouse comme il le fait depuis 8 ans maintenant. Cette porte s'ouvre enfin laissant apparaître leur fille, celle dont ils attendaient le retour depuis maintenant 8 ans, celle qui avait disparu un matin d'avril.

Elle fait quelques pas et chacun s'observe….leur petite fille a grandi mais ce sont les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux bruns bouclés, les mêmes expressions quand son cœur s'ouvre et qu'elle leur sourit…

Elle les observe, son père a les cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes et porte maintenant une paire de lunettes, sa mère est beaucoup plus mince elle peut lire toute la peine qui a creusé ses rides prématurées sur ce visage dont elle se souvenait….ces réflexions durent un court instant avant que l'on entende

- Maman et elle court se jeter dans les bras de celle dont elle a tellement pleuré l'absence

- Ma petite fille

- Oh maman dit-elle

Elle serre sa petite fille dans ses bras tandis que Richard n'ose provoquer le moindre bruit….elles se serrent toutes les deux….l'émotion est bien présente dans cette toute petite pièce

Elle plonge son regard dans celui sa mère

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore maman

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Emilie, jamais ….je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, j'attendais toujours ton retour dit-elle en regardant Richard qui lui, avait abandonné tout espoir.

- Nous t'avons cherché, chercher partout où nous avions des pistes, reprit Richard….il sait ce que sa fille a subi et le psy qu'ils ont vu avant cette rencontre l'a mis en garde contre le rejet qu'il risquait venant de sa fille suite aux abus ….

- Papa dit-elle et contre toute attente, elle se blottit dans les bras de son père retrouvant cette sécurité qu'elle avait connu petite

- Ma petite fille dit-il la voix plein d'émotion et les larmes qu'il s'est retenu de verser durant ces huit longues années s'écoulent maintenant.

- Ne pleure pas papa

- Nous sommes tellement contents de te revoir

- Olivia m'a dit que vous m'aviez longtemps cherchée et que vous n'aviez jamais arrêté

- Elle a raison Emilie, elle a raison

- Elle est vraiment été gentille avec moi, vraiment, elle m'a rassuré et m'a préparée à vous revoir….j'ai même passé la nuit chez elle

- Nous lui avons parlé au téléphone

- J'ai une petite sœur

- Oui, nous n'avons pas voulu ….

- Je sais maman, je sais

- Tu as une photo

- Oui

Elle ouvre son portefeuille pour lui montrer une photo de sa petite sœur

- Regarde

- Elle me ressemble beaucoup

- C'est vrai, c'est ce que tout le monde dit

- Elle m'aimera maman

- Bien sûr que oui, elle a hâte de te rencontrer

- Moi aussi, on peut s'en aller maintenant

- On le peut

Ils ouvrent la porte, s'en vont tous les trois remercier le capitaine mais elle ne voit pas Olivia.

Le capitaine les accompagne alors jusqu'au couloir menant à l'ascenseur et elle voit Olivia arrivant du bout du couloir

- C'est Olivia maman

Elle court dans les bras de celle qui a pris soin d'elle, qui a su lui tirer les mots de la bouche, celle qui l'a comprise parce qu'elle a vécu aussi l'enfer.

- Olivia ….tu avais raison pour ton et elles restent enlacées sous le regard attendri du capitaine, d'Eliott et des parents de la jeune fille.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi Emilie, tu vas me promettre une seule chose

- D'accord dit-elle

- Promets-moi d'être heureuse et de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour retrouver ce bonheur que tu as perdu

- Je te le promets Olivia

- Et n'oublie pas non plus que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel moment, d'accord quelques soient tes problèmes et tes soucis je serai là dans ma mesure de mes moyens

- Merci Olivia

Ce fut au tour de ses parents de remercier Olivia qui en fut très émue. Ils quittent tous les trois le commissariat, elle regarde Eliott et le capitaine

- J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais ce travail, à quel point certains moments peuvent être bercés par l'émotion, tout ça m'a manqué !


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47: épilogue partie 1

Elle s'installe à son bureau….elle voit cette pile de dossiers empilés dont elle doit vérifier la mise à jour. Après les instants chargés d'émotion qu'elle vient de vivre, c'est difficile de se retrouver à nouveau cantonnée à un travail de bureau.

De son bureau Cragen l'observe et il la connait assez pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas satisfaite. Il sort de son bureau, elle l'entend mais elle ne lève pas la tête, que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ….

- Liv

- Capitaine dit-elle de manière impassible, ne laissant passer ni amertume, ni colère.

- Tu feras équipe avec Fin demain

- Ca veut dire que….

Il s'empare de cette pile de dossiers ….

- Je ne vais pas cantonner un très bon flic dans un travail de bureau, je craignais que tu ne prennes davantage de temps à te remettre dans le bain mais je me suis trompé , tu es revenue encore meilleure

Elle le regarde

- C'est normal capitaine

- Rentre chez toi et profite de ton dernier jour de repos avant un moment

- Je peux vous demander une faveur

- Je t'en prie Olivia

- Ne dites pas à Eliott que je suis rentrée plus tôt , j'aimerais lui préparer une petite surprise

- Ca marche

L'après-midi se passe rapidement entre les courses et les enfants qu'elle dépose chez Alex et Casey

- Merci les filles

Ales accompagne Olivia jusqu'à sa voiture

- C'est le grand soir Liv, c'est bien ça dit Alex sachant qu'Olivia, jusque-là, n'avait pu offrir à Eliott qu'une relation chaste sans relation quelconque.

- Tu as tout compris

- Tout va bien se passer, tu sais qu'Eliott est fou amoureux et qu'il te dévore toujours ….

- Je sais Alex , je les récupère au plus vite….

- Je pense que tu nous a mis assez de vêtements pour un week-end

- Mais je ….

- Hors de question , Olivia , Casey et moi allons profiter de tes enfants et toi tu vas retrouver ton mari…..et nous te les ramenons dimanche soir

- Je ….

- Inutile de discuter Olivia et cette proposition se réiterera souvent , je pense ….nous adorons tes enfants

- Bon puisque je n'ai rien à dire ….

Elle s'agenouille auprès de Josh

- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux avec Casey et Alex , maman et papa viendront te chercher demain soir ….

Il enroule ses bras autour de sa mère et lui adresse un très gros bisous tout en continuant à la serrer très fort

- Et bien , ca c'est un calin

- C'est pour le bisou de ce soir et celui de demain

A son tour , Olivia l'embrasse à son tour

- C'est pour ce soir et pour demain lui dit-elle en souriant

- T'es une copieuse dit-il en plaisantant

- Je sais….tu promets d'être sage ?

- Je le promets maman , tu surveilles bien Zoé , ok

- Je promets

- Tu obéis bien à Casey et Alex

- Promis

Elle se retourne

- Maman

- Oui mon ange

- Tu prépares une surprise à papa

Elle se retourne intriguée….

- Comment tu sais ça petit chenapan ?

- T'as acheté des fleurs

- Tu as raison

- C'est pour papa

- c'est pour papa

- C'est ton amoureux

- C'est mon amoureux, quand tu seras plus grand , tu auras aussi une amoureuse

- J'en ai déjà une

- Ha bon !

- C'est Andreia …..je pourrai aussi lui donner des roses ?

- Je demanderai à papa de t'en garder une si…

- Je suis sage


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48

Elle passe chez le traiteur leur commander un repas chinois et leur indique l'heure à laquelle il devra être livré.

Elle rentre et commence les préparatifs : une table pour deux, des bougies, une nappe, des fleurs….elle se fait couler un bon bain….elle se prélasse, se sèche, se coiffe, s'habille, se maquille et se parfume de cet essence qu'Eliott aime tant …..Elle a reçu le coup de fil du capitaine, Eliott ne devrait plus tarder.

Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil, prend un magasine et attend patiemment qu'il arrive…sans angoisse et sans peur...elle sait que ce sera Eliott, il est temps d'ouvrir une nouvelle page à leur histoire….elle l'entend enfin, elle ne bouge pas….le stress finit finalement par la rattraper

Il la rejoint dans le salon …..

- C'est pour nous cette magnifique table, il voit qu'elle a pris soin d'elle-même, elle redevient vraiment Olivia….

- A moins que tu veuilles partager ta soirée avec quelqu'un d'autre

- Je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi , tu es essentielle à ma vie Liv, sans toi , je n'ai plus de soleil pour illuminer mes journées….toi et mes enfants , nos enfants sont ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde …t'avoir à mes côtés chaque jour est le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait faite…..il lui caresse la joue…..les paroles d'Eliott l'ont émue….il finit par l'embrasser.

La sonnette retentit et coupe leur baiser tellement empli de passion

- Je pense que c'est le service traiteur

- J'y vais, tu ouvres le vin

Elle revient rapidement

- C'était bien calculé, dis-moi, le capitaine m'a laissé partir plus tôt, tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose

- Peut-être dit-elle en souriant

- Le capitaine s'est dit que je méritais un tête à tête avec ma femme

- Un tête à tête….le charme qu'Olivia avait si méticuleusement préparé commençait à agir….ça veut donc dire que nos deux petites diables ne sont pas là !

- Casey et Alex, on les récupère demain soir

- Quelle bonne idée, dit-il en l'attirant vers elle et l'embrassant aussi tendrement qu'il le put.

Ils mangèrent leur repas

- Alors on les lit Liv, ces petits papiers

- Ok, toi en premier

- « La vie c'est des étapes… La plus douce c'est l'amour… La plus dure c'est la séparation… La plus pénible c'est les adieux… La plus belle c'est les retrouvailles. » les yeux d'Eliott pétillaient de bonheur, il lui souriait….c'est écrit pour nous

- On dirait mon amour

- C'est à toi

- « Personne ne peut revenir en arrière et prendre un nouveau départ, mais n'importe qui peut commencer dès aujourd'hui et faire une nouvelle vie. »

- Une danse madame ?

- Tout dépend de la musique monsieur, comment déjà !

- Eliott Stabler pour vous servir

Il s'approcha du lecteur de musique et programma une ancienne chanson « tammy wynett , stand by your man , classique qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux…..

Il lui prit la main, elle s'approcha …..La vie, le destin l'avait amené à comprendre que les moindres moments passés en compagnie de la personne qu'on aime se révélait être unique pour chacun d'eux….il avait failli la perdre pour toujours et appréciait de l'avoir tout contre lui…..

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa bercer par les mouvements d'Eliott, trois petites minutes qui durèrent une éternité, elle l'aimait simplement et dans ses bras , toute sa confiance , toute sa sécurité prenait le dessus….toutes ses peurs s'étaient envolées , plus de cauchemars , plus de flash-back , plus de regards pesant de ses collègues quand elle franchissait cette porte…..


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49

La musique s'arrête enfin et la sérénité emplit désormais cette maison respirant ce bonheur autrefois chamboulés. Mais ce temps passé à se reconstruire avait fortifié leur amour, ils s'aimaient autant l'un que l'autre….elle savait que tout comme elle, sa famille avait souffert …..Elle a pleine conscience que tout est derrière eux….

Elle relève enfin sa tête et plonge son regard dans le sien….

- Tu es plus belle que jamais ….

- Tu es l'homme de ma vie EL ….tu es le seul que j'aie jamais aimé

- Je t'aime tellement

- Je t'aime tellement

Ils s'embrassent passionnément, ils se détachent difficilement l'un de l'autre

Son cœur bat de plus en plus fort sachant ce dont elle avait envie, quant à Eliott, il ne l'a jamais autant désirée mais il connait toutes ses souffrances et toutes ses craintes qu'elle a endurées dans cette cave et comprend son appréhension. Certes, il n'est pas ce monstre sadique et répugnant mais les actes sexuels peuvent l'amener à retomber dans le gouffre de cette douleur sans égal.

Elle prend sa main et l'amena en direction de leur chambre.

Il lui caresse la joue, replace sa mèche de cheveux, ce geste qu'il a toujours aimé lui prodigué même quand ils n'étaient que partenaire. Il la regarde avec tellement de tendresse qu'elle fond sous son regard azur….

- Tu es splendide Liv, encore plus belle, de plus en plus belle

- Je suis une femme épanouie El, grâce à toi….

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et commence à déboutonner lentement sa chemise afin qu'il prenne le temps de comprendre ses projets…

Il lui prend doucement la main

- Liv, tu n'es…..

- Je sais ce que je fais, j'en ai envie El….j'ai envie de mon mari, j'ai envie de l'homme que j'aime

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, je t'assure

- Je te crois ajoute-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement

- Je suis prête, je le sens, mon corps réclame celui que j'aime

C'est maintenant lui qui déboutonne la chemise d'Olivia dévoilant sa poitrine, il lui enlève délicatement son soutien-gorge et couvre ses seins de doux baisers, il se montre aussi doux qu'il peut l'être, il se souvient des traces de morsures sur sa poitrine à l'hôpital mais chasse ces images aussi rapidement qu'elles sont venues

Au petit matin , ils se réveillent en même temps , enlacés amoureusement….elle lui sourit , fière d'avoir pu redevenir une femme épanouie….

- C'était formidable El , j'avais oublié

- Qu'avais-tu oublié mon amour

- Que ces gestes étaient avant tout des gestes d'amour envers la personne que l'on aime .

- J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme épouse et mère de nos enfants Liv

- L'avenir nous appartient El

- J'en suis certain, si nous allions prendre le petit déjeuner à l'extérieur

- Ca me semble parfait !


End file.
